Chasing Butterflies
by Lady Knight 1512
Summary: After 19yrs of marriage, Chuck and Blair are bitter and angry. So for their 20th wedding anniversary their daughter, Mia, sets out to get them the perfect gift: each other. COMPLETE!
1. Introducing

**Disclaimer: I own only Amelia Waldorf-Bass, Katherine Archibald, and Jackson and Daniella Humphrey. All other recognisable characters and places are the property of their respective owners.**

**SPECIAL NOTE: It should be made clear that in my version of events, Vanessa never existed. She's my least favourite character by far, and I can't stand the though of having to write her. So let's just all pretend that she never returned from wherever she was in Season 1, okay? Thanks.**

**Chasing Butterflies**

**Chapter One: Introducing…**

Amelia Waldorf-Bass couldn't believe the company she was keeping. Even if she _had_ grown up with these people, she didn't have to acknowledge them in public…did she?

Katherine Archibald was chasing Daniella Humphrey up and down the steps of the Met in an attempt to retrieve her scarf, and Jackson Humphrey, Ella's twin, had his latest 'friend' (of the feminine persuasion) pressed up against a wall; they had yet to come up for air.

Ella collapsed down beside Amelia and shook out her long, blonde curls. Those curls, so like her mother Serena's, had always reminded Amelia of Rapunzal. They were literally the colour of spun sunshine and had always hung down her back in natural waves.

Ella's brown eyes sparkled as she waved the scarf in her best friends face and giggled. "I think I'll keep this for a couple of days. It'll match the skirt Aunt Jenny gave me the other day. What do you think, Mia, will Katie mind too much?"

Mia wrinkled her nose delicately and leaned away from the scarf before its tassels ended up in her low fat yoghurt. "I think Katie's likely to respond with physical violence if you keep stealing her clothes. The last time you decided something of hers would match something of yours, it was never seen again."

"Isn't that the truth?"

The two girls looked up at Katie who stood before them, hand firmly wrapped around Jackson's wrist. Katie's hair, while blonde like Ella's, had always had a more golden hue to it. Mia's mother claimed it was exactly the same shade that Nate's had been when he was younger. Katie's eyes though, were her mother, Jenny's.

Jackson, or Jack, was the splitting image of his father, Dan, dark haired and dark eyed. Mia had never needed anyone to point this out to her, having seen numerous photos of Dan and Serena in their youth around the Humphrey home.

And then there was Mia, who her parents where forever arguing about. Blair claimed she looked like Chuck, Chuck claimed she looked like Blair. When she looked in a mirror, Mia was convinced her father had the right of it. Porcelain-skinned and ruby-lipped, she had the chocolate brown curls her mother had been, and still was, known for. The only things she seemed to have inherited from her father were his eyes and the infamous Bass smirk.

Katie turned to Ella and made another grab for the scarf while Mia turned to Jack.

She cast a glace at where he and his most recent flame had been just moments before, only to find the girl gone. She smirked. "Finished already? I thought you were a _real_ man, Humphrey."

Jack lowered himself down to the step beside her. He looked over the array of food spread out on her lap and stole a carrot stick from its container. He crunched down on it and said, "I _am_ a real man, Bass, she just wasn't woman enough for me."

Mia scoffed. "Since when are you picky?"

He finished the carrot stick in a second bite and helped himself to her apple before she could slap his hand away. "I'm not picky, not generally, but I've been thinking lately that it's time I refined my tastes. I want a strong, independent woman, not one content to follow you around like a sheep."

"Good luck. I think you'll find most girls here are exactly that: sheep. They _all_ want to follow me around, remember?"

"Well then maybe I should go straight to the top." Jack sent her a crooked smile and leaned in towards her, eyeing her mouth.

"Ugh." Mia turned her head, leaving Jack with a face full of her hair. "You're heinous. Are you sure you're not _my_ twin, accidentally switched at birth? According to our parents, you're exactly like Daddy was, before Mother."

Jack gave a low chuckle and didn't answer. Instead, he pressed a soft kiss to her ear and took a deep breath.

"You smell different, Bass, did you change your shampoo?"

Mia's mind was already turning over frantically, trying to find just the right comeback. It had been this way since they were old enough to talk. The two of them could coexist with Katie and Ella in perfect harmony, (but Mia secretly thought this might have something to do with the fact that Jack was biologically _related_ to Katie and Ella), but had never learnt to get along together, not like regular people anyway. They were always arguing, mostly in jest, and always trying to one up each other. Chuck and Blair had watched on with pride, while the Humphrey's, particularly Dan, had felt only concern. Serena spent much of her time lamenting over the many hours she'd spent in Chuck's company during her pregnancy, feeling that was the only explanation for her son's Bass-like behaviour.

As much as Jack could irritate her, Mia enjoyed having him around, if only because he kept her mind sharp. It was refreshing to have someone who didn't simper and faun, and could match her, quip for quip.

Comebacks flew through Mia's mind, readily available and quickly dismissed, but before she could decide on any one of them, Katie looked at her watch and gasped. "Ohmygosh! We're going to be so late for class if we don't get a move on!"

With a firm tug, she pulled her scarf out from between Ella's hands and tied it around her neck. She picked up her bag and hurried down towards the sidewalk. "Come on, come on!"

Ella grabbed her own bag and bounded down towards Katie, looping their arms together when she reached her, and the two of them began walking towards Constance and St Jude's.

Jack leapt to his feet and held a hand out to Mia. She glanced at it from the corner of her eye, zipped up her bag, straightened her headband and pushed herself up on her own.

She stood on the step above him to bring them eye-to-eye, and smirked as he retracted his hand and shoved it in his pocket.

"You smell different, Humphrey, did you finally discover soap? It's no wonder you go through girls like I go through headbands."

With an innocent expression on her face, Mia waved her fingers in front of her nose as if to wave away a nasty smell, and started down the steps.

Jack shook his head and sighed in feigned disappointment. "Is that the best you could do? I though you were better than that."

Mia didn't reply, she just sent a flirtatious smile at him over her shoulder and hurried to catch up with their friends. Jack followed at a more sedate pace.

When she drew even with Ella and Katie, Mia turned to the Humphrey girl. She said, "Your brother is terrible. How can you stand all those girls always hanging around him?"

Ella laughed and looped her other arm through Mia's. "They seem to bother you more than they bother me. I don't really mix with them, unless I have to hide them in my closet."

Katie giggled. "What?"

Ella turned to her. "Yeah. Sometimes Jack doesn't get them out early enough, and he knows Dad doesn't approve of them, so he makes me shove them in my closet. It's actually pretty funny. And, you know, he makes sure to keep me on his good side. The day he doesn't is the day I shove the girls out of my closet and into the hallway."

"You're so manipulative, Ella."

Ella laughed and squeezed Mia's arm. "I got nothin' on our Mia though. Speaking of…" Ella turned to face Mia and said, "You're parents are having their wedding anniversary soon, right?"

The contented smile that had been sitting on Mia's face dropped and she turned her gaze to the concrete in front of them. "Yeah. It's right after New Year. It'll be twenty years for them. Crazy, right?"

Katie sent her a sympathetic smile. "Yeah, everyone thought after the last time—"

"Yes, well," Mia said, forcing a smile onto her face and cutting Katie off, "it didn't happen, did it? So everything's all right."

Ella, sensing the awkward pause about to ensue, said, "So, what are you going to get them? Twenty years is pretty impressive for the average couple…for Chuck and Blair it's right up there with the Second Coming."

Mia shrugged and pursed her lips. "I don't know. I want to get them something special, but what do you get the people who have everything they already want? If they really wanted something, they could buy it themselves."

The girls were silent, thinking hard, as they stepped through the Constance gates. The girls around them gave them a wide berth, but still managed to shoot hesitant smiles at Mia, hoping for some sign of approval.

Like her mother before her, Mia ruled the Constance girls with an iron fist and a cold glare. Jack was her male equivalent, even during the times Mia had boyfriends. She always chose someone weaker than her, someone she could order around, and someone who couldn't hold his own against the other St Jude boys. Jack had always been the strongest one.

Together, the girls climbed the steps and stopped just inside the wide front doors. Mia turned to Ella and Katie, and said, "I want you two to keep thinking about a gift for my parents. Get Jack in on it too. Even his one-track mind might be able to come up with something. Let me know if you think of anything."

"Sure, no problem. We'll see you later!" said Ella, before Katie grabbed her arm and dragged her down the hall to their class.

Mia turned away to head towards her locker but stopped when her eyes met Jack's as he stood in the courtyard. The girls swarmed around him, fluttering their eyelashes and smoothing their hair.

Mia's eyebrows rose but she turned away from the spectacle. It wasn't unusual to see girls clamouring for Jack's attention. Even in pre-school it had been that way. There was something about his personality and careless attitude that attracted the girls like bees to honey.

As she strode down the corridor, Mia dug her phone out of her purse and her thumbs flew over the buttons as she texted.

_I thought you said you were refining your tastes –M_

A moment later, her phone beeped and she flipped it open to read his response.

_Baby steps, M, baby steps –J _

**xoxo**

**A/N: Ok, wow. For a scene that came to me over a dinner of fried rice, this didn't turn out so bad. I'm particularly proud of Jack. It might have been my obsessive stalking of Chuck during the holiday Gossip Girl drought, but Jack came out a lot stronger and more defined than I had planned. But I like it, and I like him. Mia, too. **

**This is purely an experiment at the moment, because I'm not really sure I can write a multi-chapter GG fic. So, if you like this so far, let me know via review and I might be inclined to continue it. I don't particularly want to waste time planning a story that no one wants to read.**

**So, DID you like it? Which characters did you like best/least? Why/why not? What would you like to see in the story?**

**Let me know, and if I get enough interest, I'll see what I can do.**


	2. The Plan

**Disclaimer: I own only Amelia Waldorf-Bass, Katherine Archibald, and Jackson and Daniella Humphrey. All other recognisable characters and places are the property of their respective owners.**

**Chapter Two: The Plan**

Everything was silent when Mia stepped out of the lift and into the Waldorf-Bass apartment. Usually, she would have taken that to mean that her parents weren't home yet, but from the way the maid kept glancing at the ceiling to the bedrooms above and was trying to shut cupboard doors without making any noise, Mia knew the truth.

Her father must have arrived home from his business trip a day early, only to find her mother, who had taken a half day, at home.

Mia sighed, and handed her blazer to the maid who hung it in the cupboard by the door. Then, she climbed the stairs, her Manolo Blahnik's tapping with every step on the marble. Once she got to the upper level, it became clear that her father, who might have returned home, had certainly not stayed there.

She sighed again, and tried not to let the disappointment bother her. There were very few people who could claim that Chuck Bass truly loved them. One of those lucky few was Mia. When he was at home, he asked about her schoolwork, and took her out to dinner and the theatre. When he was away on business trips, he made a point of calling her, and usually brought her back small, but no less extravagent, gifts of jewellery, perfume, clothes. Whatever caught his fancy. He used to bring gifts back for her mother as well, but hadn't done that in years.

She stopped in front of her bedroom door, and grabbed on to the door knob to let herself in, when voices reached her ears. _Civilised_ voices. Her stomach jumped in excitement. How long had it been since she'd heard her parents speaking in lowered voices?

Mia turned to the large, double doors at the end of the hallway, which opened into her parents bedroom. Upon seeing one of the doors standing slightly ajar, Mia bit her lip. It would be rude to eavesdrop, she knew…but it would be so _nice_ to hear them speaking.

Without another thought, Mia lowered her bag to the floor beside her door and slipped out of her shoes. In stocking feet, she crept down the hall until she was by the open door. It wasn't until she got there though, that she heard the voices properly. When she did, her stomach sank.

"B, are you sure you aren't overreacting?"

It was Serena's voice, calm but weary and maybe even slightly desperate.

"Overreacting? Overreacting?" The sounds of pacing filtered out into the hall with Blair's voice. "If Dan came home and as good as admitted to you that he'd spent virtually his entire business trip locked in a hotel room with some cheap hooker, would you 'overreact', S? Hmmm?"

Serena was silent for a long moment, and then said warily, "But, B, didn't you already _know_ about…"

"About Chuck and his harem? Of course, how could I not, when his shirt collars are painted with lipstick and he always comes home smelling of cheap perfume?"

Out in the hall, Mia's throat burned. She felt sick and leant her head against the wall beside the door. She didn't want to hear these things, even though she'd always thought them to be true. Her parents went to great lengths to protect her from her father's indiscretions and her mother's bad habits. But that didn't mean she didn't that they existed.

Bringing her head up, Mia leaned towards the gap in the doors, hoping to see one of the women on the other side. She peeked in and then jumped back quickly when her mother stormed past the door, leaving Chanel No. 5 wafting on the breeze in her wake.

Serena said, "If you already know all this, why does it bother you so much? I mean, yeah, I'd be devastated if Dan did this to me, but it _isn't _Dan, it's Chuck."

When Blair didn't immediately reply in a huff, Mia thought she was going to dismiss Serena's comment as ridiculous and not worth her time, but Blair proved her wrong. When Blair spoke next, her voice was tired and filled with something Mia had never heard in it before. Defeat.

"It bothers me because I created this problem and wasn't strong enough to fix it. And now it's too late. It's over, S. The great love affair that rocked the Upper East Side is coming to its dramatic close. Nineteen years of marriage, only ten of them happy, and I'm ending it. Finally."

Mia's hand closed around her throat as she fought back a cry. Her parents, splitting? That couldn't be. They were Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck. They were a team, a unit. Even when they hated each other, and fought over the smallest thing, they had been known to unite for something they cared enough about. They couldn't survive on their own.

Pushing herself away from the door, Mia dragged her feet back towards her bedroom, one hand trailing along the wall beside her. Outside her bedroom, she picked up her bag and shoes, and entered the room, making sure to close the door firmly behind her.

She sat in front of her vanity and stared at her reflection in the mirror, trying to see past the down turned mouth. Her eyes prickled with the onset of tears, and Mia watched her face become pink in an effort to hold them back.

But a lone tear snuck past her defences and Mia tore her gaze away from the mirror as she swiped at it angrily. She would not cry. She was stronger than that. She would make it.

Her gaze landed on a small, gift-wrapped box by her jewellery case and a small smile crept to her face.

She reached for it eagerly and snatched it up. Mia pulled out the ribbon and folded it carefully on the table, before picking at the tape on the wrapping paper. Eventually, she uncovered the nondescript brown box and pulled open the lid.

A folded slip of paper sat on top of something that looked fluffy and grey, so Mia looked at that first.

_Hi baby,_

_Sorry, but this was the closest I could come. He's cute though, don't you think?_

_Love, Daddy._

She set the note on the table beside the ribbon and reached further into the box. Her fingers met the fluffy, grey object and Mia pulled out a small, stuffed koala bear.

Her smile widened into a grin and her tears were quickly forgotten. When he told her that his next business trip would take him to Australia, Mia had begged him, only half in jest, to bring her back a koala. He hadn't forgotten. He never did.

Mia caressed the soft fur and turned her eyes to the framed photo on the table. It had been taken years ago, as evidenced by Mia's young, round face, and the smiles adorning her parents' faces. It had been so long since they were happy…and Blair thought it was all her fault? It hadn't been, not really. At the time, Mia had been too young to understand exactly what had happened, but with age she'd come to know that Blair couldn't have prevented what happened if she'd tried. It just wasn't meant to be…but her parents were. _That_ Mia had always known.

She leapt off the chair, the box tumbling to her feet, and ran the three steps to her bed. She pulled her purse towards her and rummaged through the pockets until she pulled out her cell phone. A quick call to Katie confirmed the destination and Mia sent out a group text.

_Emergency call to arms. Meet Archibald house. 30mins. –M _

**xoxo**

When Mia stepped over the threshold of the Archibald house, it was strangely silent. When all five Archibald's were home—those being Nate, Jenny, Katie and her two younger brothers, Luke and Andrew—you'd be hard pressed to hear a bomb go off. Even with Nate still at work and Jenny on business in Paris, Luke and Andrew usually kept the noise level in the higher decibel range.

Quiet giggles led her to the kitchen, where Luke and Andrew had their backs to her. They knelt on stools at the counter and were surrounded by a ridiculous amount of ingredients, all of which were being poured into a mixing bowl.

Mia cleared her throat and the boys spun around quickly. The guilty looks on their faces told her that, whatever they were doing, Nate and Jenny sure as hell better not find out.

Luke, the older at fourteen, sighed in relief. "Oh, Mia, it's just you. We thought..."

"Yes, I know what you thought. Aren't you a little old to be doing this kind of thing?"

Luke glanced at his younger brother and opened his mouth to reply. Before he could get a word out, Mia brushed it away and said, "Never mind. Where's Katie?"

"Upstairs, with Ella."

Mia smiled. "Great, thank you."

As she turned away, Luke called out, "Wait! Mia…uh…"

"Don't worry," she said over her shoulder, "I won't tell. I have more important things to worry about."

Mia didn't hear a call of gratitude, nor did it matter to her if she got one. She was already hurrying back into the foyer and towards the stairs, when the front door opened and Jack stepped through.

She stopped, one foot propped on the bottom stair. His hair was completely dishevelled, and his collar was open and smeared with red. It was no secret what he'd been doing when he got her message. For a moment, Mia didn't see Jack's face; instead, she saw her fathers and her stomach twisted in pain.

"Hey, what's the big emergency?"

Jack's voice made her blink and her gaze snapped up to meet his. She couldn't get her father's face or the despair in her mother's voice out of her head, so she turned away and started up the stairs.

"I'll tell you when we're up there."

Jack followed her up the stairs and towards Katie's bedroom in silence, not even speaking to greet the other two girls when they stepped through the door.

Ella was seated in Katie's desk chair, with her elbow leaning on the desk and her chin propped on her fist. Katie sat cross-legged on the bed.

When they entered, Jack flung himself backwards onto Katie's pink comforter, and almost sent Katie tumbling off the edge.

She smacked him upside the head. "Watch it!"

Ella turned to Mia who stood awkwardly at the foot of Katie's bed. "So what's up?"

"Yeah, you got us all out here. The least you can do is let us in on the secret," Jack said, and sat up and grabbed her arm, "and sit down."

He yanked her towards the bed in one harsh tug. Mia overbalanced on her heels and went flying into Jack's chest in a tangle of arms. Her headband slipped forward over her eyes and Mia gasped in surprise as it collided with the bridge of her nose.

Jack laughed and pushed the dark blue band back into place, and then placed his hands under her arms and pulled her up into a more comfortable sitting position.

As he moved her, Mia caught a whiff of the perfume—cheap perfume—lingering on his clothes and pulled away from him with a huff.

"I'm not a child!"

Jack's brow crinkled slightly and then he inclined his head towards her. "Whatever you say, princess." And he leaned back on to Katie's pillows, folding his arms under his head as he went.

"Enough flirting you two," said Ella. "Tell us what's going on."

It crossed Mia's mind briefly to deny the flirting accusation, but then she remembered her parents, who could very well be arguing or dividing the furniture as she sat there, and decided to just let it go.

"I know what to get my parents for their anniversary, but I need you guys to help me."

Ella visibly perked up and Katie leant forward in ill-concealed excitement. Jack just studied her.

"Really?" said Katie. "What? And how do we fit in?"

Mia took a breath. "I'm going to give them their happiness back."

Katie, who she had been facing at the time, frowned. "What?"

"Their happiness. They've been unhappy for so long. What better gift for their twentieth wedding anniversary, than the happiness and love they felt as newly weds?"

Ella joined them on the foot of the bed. "Mia, that's perfect!"

Mia grinned. "I know, isn't it?"

Katie was still frowning, but now she was also shaking her head. "I don't get it. You can't give someone an emotion as a gift."

"I'm not going to physically give them happiness, like a bowl of chicken soup or something. I, and when I say, I actually mean _we_, need to remind them of how much they loved each and how much they still love each other, so that by the time their anniversary comes around, they'll be living in bliss again, complete with gooey eyes. We won't even have to set them up really; there are so many events between now and the big two-oh." Mia held her closed fists up in front of her. "There's the annual Victrola opening party, Mother's birthday, Thanksgiving, the Archibald-Bass-Waldorf-Humphrey dinner, Christmas, my birthday _and_ New Year." With each event, she raised a finger, so that by the end she had seven fingers in the air. "As well as all that, I can lay some ground work at home. It'll be great!"

Ella's eyes sparkled with excitement and she clapped her hands. "I like it, Mia. It's gonna work, I know it!"

"But are you sure your Dad's going to be home for all this? It would be pointless to try and set something up if he's not going to be around for it anyway."

Mia sighed. As much as she loved her friend, Katie's ruthless practicality could be a real downer.

"He'll be here. Daddy _always_ stays home through the beginning of November until the middle of January. That's just the way it is."

Katie looked slightly mollified. "So you've got the events, how are you going to recreate happiness that you weren't even around to witness?"

"_I_ might not have witnessed it, but our parents were. We'll all just have to do a little digging, find out what happened on significant dates, what wine they drank when he proposed, what song they danced to at their wedding. It's simple really."

"So simple it's bound to fail," said Jack.

Mia turned to him with a glare. "I can't believe that's the only thing you've brought to this conversation. But in any case, this _will_ work, and you're going to pull your weight, understand? Now, you guys talk it over, while I go visit the ladies room."

She slid off the bed, shut the door on Ella and Katie's excited murmurings and made her way to the bathroom, where she splashed cold water on her face, reapplied her make-up and fixed her hair. All the while, she repeated her words to Jack in her head.

This will work. This will work.

When Mia stepped back out into the corridor, Jack was leaning against the wall opposite waiting for her.

"Miss me?" she asked.

Jack pushed himself off the wall and walked towards her. He was almost standing on her toes, but she refused to take a step back.

He lowered his voice. "What else is there?"

"What do you mean?"

Jack sighed impatiently. "I know there's something you didn't tell the girls and me. Something important. What is it?"

"Apart from none of your business you mean?"

His eyes narrowed in anger but Jack remained silent, and that was what made Mia crumble in the end.

She glanced down the hall, and then lowered her gaze to her shoes. They were black, with rounded toes, shiny silver buckles and crimson red bows.

Jack fingers forced her chin up and Mia looked into his dark eyes. She swallowed. "Mother wants to get a divorce."

Mia was shocked at how small and vulnerable her voice sounded. Even after her comment to Jack in Katie's bedroom, she still sounded like a child.

He stared, not saying anything for a long moment, and then took a step back, giving her back her breathing space.

"Is that why you're doing this?"

She looked at him in confusion. "What?"

He didn't answer her question, just went on, "Mia, you're not God. You can't change how your parents feel about each other."

"I wouldn't be changing it! I'd just be showing them how they really feel, underneath all that anger and sadness. They've been sad and blaming themselves for too long, Jack."

"I know, but they're Chuck and Blair. Sure, they put up a good fight and it's been fun to watch, but I think everyone's been waiting for this—"

"Which is _why_ I won't let it happen. They don't want this!"

"How do you know?" Suddenly his voice was soft, as if he wanted to comfort her. "It's like that saying. No one knows what's going on in a relationship except the two people in it. Maybe this is for the best. How do you know they wouldn't be happier apart?"

Mia felt that prickling behind her eyes again, but this time, she reined it in. She wasn't about to cry in front of Jack Humphrey.

"I know my parents, Jack. If they separated, they'd die. Slowly, yes, but as surely as the sun rises every day, they'd wither away. They _do_ love each other. I know they do. Now, will you help me, or not?"

Jack shoved his hands in his pockets and watched her. As she stood there, under his gaze, she got the feeling he could see right through her, into her very soul, and she shuddered.

Finally, he sighed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Yeah, yeah, I'll help you."

**xoxo**

**A/N: Well! Chapter 1 got a better response than I ever expected it to. Jack in particular was commented on regularly. I was so happy with everyone's feedback and encouragement that I began writing Chapter 2 almost immediately, and now here it is, finished.**

**Don't think I'm going to be updating like this every day though. As you may have gathered last chapter, I don't have a firm plan, but rather events for the chapters to centre around, most of which where listed by Mia in this chapter.**

**As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts and concerns so please leave a review on your way out. Thanks!**


	3. Persuasion

**Disclaimer: I own only Amelia Waldorf-Bass, Katherine Archibald, and Jackson and Daniella Humphrey. All other recognisable characters and places are the property of their respective owners.**

**Chapter Three: Persuasion**

Jack caught up with Mia as she crossed the courtyard shared by Constance and St Jude's. She was weaving around a table when he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her off to the side.

Grumbling about his manhandling ways, Mia smoothed down her skirt and glared up at him. "Did you need something?"

"No, but I have info for you, about your parents."

Mia's eyes widened. "You work fast. Didn't we only come up with this plan yesterday?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah, well, you didn't leave us much time to work with. The Victrola party is tomorrow night. You haven't forgotten, have you?"

Mia rolled her eyes. "Of course not. Now, tell me what you have."

"Are you _sure_ you want to know?"

She let out a frustrated growl and kicked his shin. "Of course."

The smile he gave her was wicked, and Mia almost regretted agreeing, but pushed the feeling firmly away. Whatever it was, it could be important. It might be the key to getting her parents back together.

Jack leaned back against the wall and folded his arms across his chest. "The night of the first Victrola victory party was the night that started it all for your parents."

Mia frowned. "What do you mean?"

"It was the same night your mother broke up with Nate. She went to the party alone and, after putting on quite the show apparently, left with your dad."

She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest as well. "I'm still not getting it, Jack. I know you're doing this to torture me, but I don't have time for all that. Just tell me what's so significant about Victrola."

Jack's smile widened and he leaned in close to her. Her eyes focused on his lips for a moment, and smelt the cigarette smoke that lingered on his clothes and breath, before she forced her gaze up to meet his. His smile turned into a smirk.

"Victrola is significant because it was the night your parents first had sex. In the back of Chuck's limo, if you're really curious."

The mental image came up before Mia could prepare herself. Her nose crinkled and she groaned when she thought of all the times she'd ridden in the back of that same limo since her birth. Maybe now was a good time to find enjoyment in walking.

She took a deep breath and then punched him in the arm.

"Ow!" Jack grabbed the abused limb and recoiled. "What was that for? You wanted information. That wasn't easy to get you know."

"Okay, first of all, I don't want to know _how_ you got that information. Second, that's not helpful, Jack. I need something to rekindle happy memories, not remind my poor mother that she's not getting any."

Jack's eyebrow arched. "How do you know?"

She sighed impatiently. "Sex is meaningful, to some of us anyway, and she loves Daddy. She's not just going to go out and sleep with someone else."

He snorted. "Meaningful? Didn't we just learn that your parents did it in the back of a moving vehicle while drunk? How is that meaningful?"

She glared. "It was fate."

Jack nodded. "Uh huh. You keep telling yourself that."

Mia clenched her fist again, this time aiming for his nose, but it was grabbed by someone behind her before she had a chance to throw the punch. She swung around to see Katie holding her fist between her hands.

Katie loosened Mia's clenched hand and said, "I don't know what he did, and I'm pretty sure he deserved this, but if you break his nose you'll regret it later."

"Doubtful." But Mia lowered her hands to her sides anyway.

Katie shook her head, a small smile tugging at her mouth. "Listen, I don't know if it's any use, but I spoke to my dad last night, and he told me what Blair was wearing the night of the party."

Mia beamed. "That's great! Take them right back to the beginning, when everything changed and they were happy and young."

Jack scoffed. "What? How is that any good? It was more than twenty years ago."

"My parents are very fashion orientated people. Daddy will remember the outfit."

"Or what was under it."

Katie frowned in confusion, but didn't try to prevent Mia stomping on Jack's foot. After she'd done that, Mia turned back to Katie and grabbed her by the arm. "Come on, you have to tell me everything, and then I have to hurry home so I can look through Mother's closet."

"What if she doesn't have anything to match?"

"Then we call Ella, and hit Bergdorf."

**xoxo**

Mia was both pleased and disappointed to find the perfect outfit stashed away in her mother's closet. Pleased, because she wouldn't have the stress of finding the right clothes to recreate the night Blair Waldorf snared Chuck Bass; disappointed, because she'd been meaning to visit Bergdorf's lately anyway to find herself a new pair of shoes…or three.

In any case, when Blair entered her bedroom wrapped in a robe and fresh from her bath, Mia was ready and waiting. She had staged herself in front of Blair's full-length mirror and was holding the 'random' dress up in front of her body.

She silently thanked whichever deity happened to be listening that her years as Queen Bee had taught her to keep the ultimate straight face, and then asked that they kept her mother (who was the _ultimate_ Queen Bee) from seeing through it.

"Mother! Isn't this dress perfect? I found it in your closet, but I've never seen you wear it. Don't you like it?"

Blair came up behind her and stared at the dress in the mirror. Mia was watching closely, but Blair's face showed no emotion.

"Of course I like it," Blair said. "It's an Eleanor Waldorf original. One of the last pieces my mother designed herself. I had another dress similar to it when I was about your age. If you like it, you can have it. It would look well on you."

Blair turned away and moved towards her closet. Mia's reflection shot her confusion back at her. She didn't want to wear the dress?

As Blair disappeared into her closet, Mia shook her head at her stupidity. Had she really thought it would be that easy?

She turned away from the mirror and hurried to the door of the walk-in. Blair had unzipped two garment bags and was considering both options with her usual intense concentration.

"But, Mom, I thought you could wear it."

Blair's head shot up. "What?"

"The dress," Mia said, and thrust it toward her mother. "You should wear it tonight. I already have mine on."

Mia moved Blair's dress out of the way to reveal the red halter neck dress she was wearing.

But Blair was shaking her head. "No, no. You have it. I'll wear something more age appropriate."

Mia rolled her eyes and was glad that her mother wasn't watching her to see it. The dress, with its long sleeves, high collar and lace ruffles, would not have been age appropriate for the sixteen year old girl her mother had been. To Mia, it looked like something out of a Jane Austen novel, but what did she know?

She took a breath and decided to try again, this time from a different angle. She had to remind herself to be careful. Her mother wasn't stupid. If she pushed too hard, Blair would know something was up and the game would come to its premature end. Better to lose the battle than to lose the war.

"Mom," Mia said playfully, "you look amazing. No one else your age can match you."

"What about Serena?"

Mia scoffed. "Serena's got nothing on you. Besides, you said you had a dress like this when you were my age, right? Well, this is a Victrola party, and Victrola is about escape, remember? Daddy's always said so. Where better to escape to than your youth?"

Blair looked up at her again, but this time Mia could practically see the gears in her mothers mind turning over. She tried not to get her hopes up; with Blair Waldorf-Bass, you just never knew, and Mia didn't want to think herself skilled enough to play her mother.

So when Blair zipped the two garment bags back up with determination and came over to take the dress from Mia's hands, Mia had to force herself not to jump up and down excitedly.

Blair laid the dress down across her bed and sat down to do her make-up. Mia had been sure to leave the bright red lipstick in sight and gave a small sigh of relief when Blair picked up the stick and applied it. She piled her hair on top of her head and almost absentmindedly attached the silk headband (with jewels sown in) that Mia handed her. She put on the dress and looped a string of rope pearls around her neck twice, and then turned to pick out a pair of shoes. But Mia was already standing by, ready with a carefully chosen pair of Christian Louboutin platform pumps.

Mia kept back as Blair stood and went to appraise herself in the mirror. She turned to see herself from different angles and frowned.

Mia chewed the inside of her bottom lip. Was she seeing too much of her younger self in the mirror? In true Blair fashion, she'd left more than enough time to change multiple times. If Blair decided against the dress, the night would be ruined.

Mia took a steadying breath and reminded herself that this was just the first step. There would be other, more direct, set-up's later on.

Blair smoothed the dress against her legs and straightened her headband. She tried to hold back the smile, but failed. "I look…"

"Perfect," Mia said, and matched her mothers grin.

**xoxo**

With Jack's words still ringing in her ears, Mia had been reluctant to slide into the limo with her parents. But her father had asked her if she was all right, and she had forced a smile on to her face and gotten in.

There was no way she was going to miss anything between her parents that night, unless they wanted to recreate the original night perfectly, in which case, she'd get a ride home with Ella and Jack…and begin taking the bus to school.

When Mia had come skipping down the stairs and into her fathers arms, she'd felt her head lighten at the sight of pride and love in his eyes. Chuck Bass had never been vocal in his love, preferring to show it through his actions. When Mia had been little, Blair had made sure to tell her over and over again that love could not always be measured by the number of times you hear the words 'I love you'. In the end, those were just words. Love was an action, a sacrifice, not a sound.

Mia thought she understood, having never doubted how much her father loved her, despite his not using the word very often. Still, something told her it meant more between her parents than it did for her.

Blair had kept them waiting, as usual, not because she was busy (she was, in fact, sitting on her bed admiring her shoes) but because she knew how much it irritated her husband. It was petty, but effective. Chuck's arms were folded tightly against his chest and he drummed his fingers against his elbow. He'd mentioned to her that maybe they should go on ahead and leave Blair to catch up, but Mia had hastily swept aside that option, saying Blair would be down any minute.

Ten minutes later, Mia had been ready to go up and drag her mother down herself. After all the hard work she'd put in trying to get her mother into the damn dress, she wasn't going to let Blair ruin it. Before she could stand though, Mia and Chuck heard a door open and close, followed by the tapping of heels.

Mia watched her father's face as Blair came into view, knowing that timing was everything. In the first moment after Blair appeared, Chuck's eyes widened dramatically and his mouth actually dropped open a little. He tugged at his tie, cleared his throat and looked away, schooling his expression into one of disinterest.

Mia's insides were dancing with excitement. She'd been right after all; he remembered! In fact, Mia would have bet a substantial amount of money that that particular outfit was etched into Chuck Bass' brain.

They'd stepped into the lift in single file, Blair, Chuck and then Mia, and ridden down in silence. Mia couldn't count on both hands the number of times she caught her father glancing at her mother from the corner of his eye.

They arrived at Victrola late ("Fashionably," said Blair. "No," said Chuck, "just late."), and when they entered, Blair took a glass of champagne and went to find Serena; Chuck disappeared into the crowd to talk to Nate.

Mia stood by the entrance and huffed. Where they determined to avoid each other, or was she just lucky?

She took just one step towards where her father had disappeared before Jack was there, pushing a champagne flute into her hand.

"So, was your mother willing to play dress up?"

Mia smiled and sipped her drink. "Actually yes, after a little persuasion, she was very obliging."

Jack nodded and turned to watch the dancers on the stage. "Good, Katie will be pleased to hear her information was so useful."

Something in his tone made her look up at him. His face was mostly shadowed due to the dim lighting, but she thought she could make out his down turned mouth before he finished his champagne in one gulp.

It would be ridiculous to believe he felt unappreciated…right? Sure, he'd done what she asked and _tried_ to help, but short of locking her parents in the limo for three days, his information would have proved useless. Even if she had locked her parents in the limo, something told her that they'd have either A) found a way out themselves or B) killed each other before she released them.

Still, she felt a twinge of guilt for the way she'd dismissed him. She stepped in front of him and said, "Jack, about yesterday. I didn't…thank you, did I, for the trouble you went to? I mean, I doubt your parents would have told you about my parents and the limo, so maybe you _did_ go to a lot of trouble. I do appreciate what you did. There was just nothing I could do, you know?"

Jack stared at her, the look on his face a mix of confusion and incredulity, but said nothing.

Mia glanced away, brought her glass to her mouth and took a large, nervous swallow.

"Mia…"

She glanced back up at him. His face softened into a slight smile and Mia felt something tug in her stomach as she returned it.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, but I understand that you couldn't use what I came up with. I think I just told you to see the look on your face."

Mia's smile disappeared in an instant and she kicked him. "You ass! I can't believe I semi-apologised to you!"

"Yeah, me either." He laughed at the red that had gathered in her cheeks and grabbed her arm to spin her around toward one of the walls of the club. "Your dad's over there. You should go speak to him. There would be no point to dressing your mom if you didn't make your dad appreciate it."

Mia didn't bother replying, but she threw an angry glare at Jack over her shoulder as she pushed through the crowd towards her father. She reached him just in time to see Nate move away and leave her father alone. Perfect.

"Hi, Daddy!" She bounded up to him and pushed her arm through his, hugging it to her.

"Hi, baby." He frowned at the half empty champagne flute in her hand. "Don't go drinking too much, okay. I don't want some boy taking advantage of you."

She smiled and wondered if he was thinking of himself, more than twenty years ago, 'taking advantage' of a certain brunette in the back of his limo.

"It's fine. I don't drink nearly as much as you did when you were my age."

Chuck groaned and tried to ignore her sly smile. "Did your mother tell you about that?"

Mia laughed. "No, Dan did."

"Ah, Humphrey. I should have guessed."

"Mmm," she said, looking discreetly around the room. Luckily for her, a group of people moved out of the way and left a clear view of Blair and Serena. Mia's smile widened.

"You know, Dad, speaking of my mother…doesn't she look great tonight?"

Chuck glanced up at his wife just in time to see her throw her head back in a laugh. Mia didn't think it could be more perfect. The moment was straight out of a movie. Any minute now, Blair would look up and her eyes would meet Chuck's across the crowded room. They'd share a secret smile and toast each other with their glasses. Mia let out a wistful sigh.

Instead, Chuck made a noncommittal noise and took a gulp of his scotch.

Mia frowned. "I picked out her outfit, did you know? She wanted me to have it, but I thought it would look better on her."

Chuck glanced at Mia. "It would have looked beautiful on you. Besides, if it suits your mother, it'll suit you too. You look just like her."

Mia's frown deepened. Did that mean he thought Blair was beautiful? Maybe she shouldn't have drunk the champagne after all.

Before Mia could speak again, Chuck gently disengaged his arm from her death grip and vaguely waved his hand over his shoulder. "I've just seen someone I have to speak to. Will you be all right?"

Her small smile was sad. "Yes, I'll be okay. I think I see Katie and Ella anyway."

"All right then." He kissed her forehead. "Don't get into any trouble."

After he'd walked away, Mia didn't immediately turn to find her friends. Instead, she watched him. She had to follow behind a little, but eventually Mia saw the person he'd had to speak to.

The woman was tall and leggy, with straightened red hair. Chuck handed her a glass of wine and picked up her hand to kiss the back of it. The woman smiled and looked up at him through her eyelashes as he flipped her hand over and kissed the inside of her wrist.

Mia swallowed and turned away. She licked her lips, feeling suddenly dizzy. She wanted to cry, just a little. More than that, she wanted to cry so that someone would notice how much she was hurting. She wanted someone to ask her if she was okay, if she wanted to lie down. She wanted to turn the clock back to before everything went wrong, so that she could be a child again, and climb into bed with her parents when she had a nightmare and was scared. She wanted them to laugh away her tears when thunder boomed and lightning struck.

She forced her way through the people around her. She thought she heard Ella call her name, but Mia didn't see her face. Everyone around her looked the same. But then, from the corner of her eye, she saw Serena's long blonde hair and turned towards it, knowing that her mother would be there.

She was right.

Blair looked up when Mia appeared beside her and put down her glass of champagne. "Mia? Is everything all right? You look very pale. Do you feel sick?"

Mia stared into her mother's eyes, and couldn't help but wonder what her father saw when he looked into them. She swallowed. "Yes, yes, I feel sick. I want to go home."

Blair shared a concerned look with Serena. "All right. We'll go tell your father."

It didn't even occur to her to suggest having Serena pass along the message. As it was, Blair moved off into the crowd, and Mia followed. They found Chuck where Mia had left him. By this time, his mouth was making its way up the redhead's neck. Mia felt bile rise in her throat and swallowed again, more forcefully than ever.

Blair stood stock still in front of her, but Mia managed to catch a glimpse of hurt and anger on her mother's face.

"Chuck," she said.

Just one word, not particularly loudly, but he heard her anyway. When he looked up, there was a split second of regret in his eyes but he didn't respond.

Blair tore the jewelled headband out of her hair, sending hair pins flying to the floor and her brown curls tumbling around her shoulders. She threw the material at Chuck's head, missing by a mile, and stormed angrily from the club.

Mia didn't look back as she followed close behind.

**xoxo**

**A/N: Well, this was just a whole mix of emotions. I giggled when writing the conversation between Jack and Mia in the first part, then danced along to Leighton Meester's version of 'Bette Davis Eyes' while I wrote part two. And then I wrote part three, and got all depressed. It wasn't supposed to be this intense so early on. The same goes for the relationship between Mia and Jack. **

**And speaking of Jack…he's gettin' a whole lotta lovin' from you reviewers. Sure, it's because he's so much like Chuck, but it's encouraging all the same. Personally, I love Jack, and he's going to play a bigger part in the story than either Ella or Katie. **

**How you enjoyed this chapter; it was a super-sized 10 pages. Let me know what you think so far, please. Thanks!**


	4. Birthday Wishes

**Disclaimer: I own only Amelia Waldorf-Bass, Katherine Archibald, and Jackson and Daniella Humphrey. All other recognisable characters and places are the property of their respective owners.**

**Chapter Four: Birthday Wishes**

In the twenty-four hours since the disastrous party at Victrola, Mia had given up her plan, recommitted, given up and then recommitted again. All the going back and forth had resulted in an almost constant pain in her temples and behind her eyes, but she persevered. If everything went according to plan, she'd never have to hear her parents argue again…well, not much anyway. They _were_ Chuck and Blair, after all.

And so, Mia found herself the next night, back in Blair's bedroom, this time digging through her jewellery chest for a particular set of earrings for her mother to wear to her birthday celebration (thrown by Serena, and a tradition from their youth). The earrings in question were supposed to be sapphires with diamond clusters around the edges. The fact that Blair seemed to have an endless number of sapphires and diamonds didn't seem to matter to her when she set her daughter the task of finding said jewellery.

Mia could hear Blair in her closet, mumbling to herself and dressing. She seemed quite calm for a woman who had caught her husband with another woman just the day before.

Mia herself was _not_ calm. She was frantic. Mentally, anyway.

Having spent the whole day battling with herself about whether or not the plan should go ahead, she now found herself with little (read: no) idea how to set her parents up for the night.

She snapped the chest compartment that she had been rifling through shut and moved down to the next one. This was ridiculous. One woman could not possibly wear so many pieces of jewellery. Where did she put them all?

Her fingers closed around the ornate handle and she pulled. The drawer stuck and the chest scooted towards her across the table. Mia sighed and braced her other hand on top of the box. She wiggled the drawer around in its slot for a moment, gave a sharp tug and the drawer slid out jerkily.

Mia frowned. The drawer was empty…except for the shallow, black box sitting in the bottom. She turned and looked over her shoulder towards her mother's closet. She had yet to make an appearance, but Mia could still hear her. Maybe she'd decided on a different dress.

She turned back to the box and her hand hovered over the top of it, undecided. Finally, Mia reached in and pulled the box out. It was light, and Mia wondered for a moment if it was simply empty, and that that was why it seemed to have been abandoned.

Mia flipped open the lid, revealing a beautiful diamond necklace, sitting on a pillow of pink velvet. Her eyes travelled along the chain, stopping momentarily at each ornament, until she reached the heart shaped pendant in the centre. Gently, she smoothed a finger down its length.

She remembered this necklace from her youth. Her mother would always wear it for special occasions. Mia had loved it and had been delighted when Blair told that it would be hers one day…in the very distant future. But then the necklace had stopped appearing and Mia had forgotten about it. Why had her mother hidden it away?

"Mia? Mia. Did you find the earrings?"

She felt Blair at her back, and turned to see her standing just behind her in a royal blue gown. The top was corseted, but flared out at the bottom into a wide skirt.

Blair didn't wait to hear Mia's answer. Her gaze moved down to the box open in her hands and she drew back slightly.

"The Erickson Beamon necklace…" Blair breathed and went pale. Her eyes seemed to glaze over and she stared at the diamonds, seeing something in her mind that Mia obviously couldn't.

They stood in silence for a minute, before Blair shook whatever thoughts she had from her head. She reached over, snapped the cover back over the necklace and pulled the box out of Mia's hands. She moved around Mia and set the box on her vanity gently, almost reverently. Then she reached into her jewellery chest, opened one of the top drawers (which Mia was certain she'd already searched) and immediately pulled out the sapphire and diamond earrings.

As Blair clipped the earrings into her ears, Mia said, "The necklace is beautiful, Mother."

"Mmm."

"Will you put it on, please?"

"No, Mia."

"Please? You don't have to wear it if you don't want to. I just want to see how it looks on you. It's been so long since you've worn it. I don't remember."

Blair met Mia's eyes in the mirror and then sighed. She sat on the stool in front of the table and opened the box, lifting the necklace out gently. Mia helped her fasten the clasp and watched as Blair smoothed a hand over the jewels.

They both stared in silence and Blair sighed again, this time sadly.

"Where did you get it?" Mia asked.

"It was a gift for my seventeenth birthday."

"Really? From who?"

When Blair didn't reply, Mia thought she was so lost in her own thoughts that she hadn't heard her, but then Blair said softly, "Just…just a boy I used to know."

"What happened to him?"

Blair's eyes glistened with tears. "I don't know. He went away."

Mia lowered her gaze to the floor. Her mother sounded so sad, so she wrapped her arms around Blair's shoulders and hugged her gently. Blair's hand came up to grab hers for a long moment, and then she sniffed and blinked her eyes to rid them of the moisture gathered there.

"You think the necklace looks good with the dress?"

Mia nodded once and Blair forced a bright smile on to her face. "Then I'll wear it tonight, but just for you."

**xoxo**

Mia had never understood why her mother felt the need to celebrate her birthday the night before, just so she could be awake when the clock struck midnight. Mia would much rather have preferred sleeping it in, if only because she wouldn't have to walk around on her birthday with bags under her eyes.

But this was how Blair Waldorf did things, and Serena kept the tradition. This was why Mia later found herself in a room full of adults whose names she'd only ever seen in the society pages, with only Jack, Ella and Katie for company.

An older woman (who'd definitely had too much botox, or so Mia thought) stepped delicately in front of them, looking them up and down.

"Aren't you a little young to be here? How did you even get in? Don't you know this is Blair Waldorf-Bass's birthday celebration? It's invitation _only_."

Mia exchanged glances with Jack over her champagne glass. "Is it really? Did you know that, Jack? _Invitation only_."

Jack's face was smooth and impartial. "No, I wasn't aware."

"Oh, well that _is_ a shame," Mia said, and turned to face the woman. Mia was a few inches shorter, but somehow still managed to look down her nose at the woman's superior gaze. "I mean, being Blair Waldorf-Bass's daughter and only child, you'd think I'd be _entitled_ to an invitation, at the very least."

The woman's face fell and Ella choked on her drink as she laughed. She turned to hide her red face in Jack's shoulder as the woman tried to stutter a reply.

Mia sighed and waved her hand at the woman. "Just go." She turned away to face her friends, effectively dismissing the woman.

"Mia," said Katie, as she rubbed Ella's back, "that wasn't very nice."

Mia shrugged. "Who cares? She wasn't 'very nice' to me either."

"What about respecting your elders?"

"If she wants to be considered an 'elder' she should try looking like one."

Jack smiled. "Yeah, but maybe now she'll have more success with that. I'm sure you unfroze her face."

An answering smile slipped on to Mia's face and she waved her empty glass in the air. "I'm going to get another drink. Don't disappear, okay?"

The others nodded and Mia walked away. The woman had vanished, but other people she walked around stared at her in confusion, trying to place her. Mia was constantly surprised that people forgot Blair had a child, especially because they apparently looked so much alike. Maybe there was more Chuck in her than she thought.

And speaking of…Mia stopped behind a pillar a short distance from where her parents were attempting to talk in hushed tones. The talking was fine; it was the hushed tones they seemed to be having trouble with. Thankfully, everyone around them (apart from Mia, of course, who neither Chuck nor Blair had noticed) seemed to be too busy to listen in.

"No, Chuck, you're not allowed to ruin my birthday."

"But you're wearing the necklace! No one has seen that thing in years!"

Mia started. The boy had been her father? She probably should have figured that one out on her own, but there was something strange about thinking of her seventeen year old father presenting her mother with a ten thousand dollar necklace.

"I'm not wearing it for you! Mia found it and wanted to see what it looked like."

"Blair—" He grabbed her arm, but she wrenched it out of his grasp.

"_No_. Enough of this. You should make the most of what's left of the night. This is the last of my birthday's that I'll spend as your wife."

"_What?_"

"Oh," Blair said and gave a fake little laugh, "I'm sorry, didn't I tell you? I'm filing for divorce."

Mia leaned against the pillar to prop herself up. Hearing her mother say the words made everything so much more real, the plan so much more crucial. She couldn't believe she'd even considered dropping it.

Chuck didn't even attempt to mask the look of horror that came to his face. "Divorce? You can't do that."

Blair straightened her spine. "Of course I can. I've had enough."

She turned and took just one step away, before Chuck grabbed her arm again and dragged her back around to face him.

"You said you'd always be here. I know I was drunk, but isn't that what you said? 'I don't want you going anywhere' were your words, but here you are, leaving, giving up."

Blair's shoulders slumped and her voice softened. Mia had to lean forward to hear her next words. "Maybe I am, but we can't go on like this. You give me no choice."

"Blair? Blair!" Serena's voice cut through the room. "B, it's midnight! You have to blow out your birthday candles and cut the cake."

Blair and Chuck continued to stare at each other, as if they hadn't heard Serena's voice. Then, Chuck leaned forward and kissed Blair's cheek. "Happy birthday, B."

She nodded. "Thank you." She turned away, and this time, Chuck let her go.

When Chuck moved off, Mia stayed where she was, propped against the pillar. This was bad; worse than she'd originally thought. She knew they still loved each other, was now absolutely certain of it, but Blair couldn't see that. She was determined.

Mia pushed herself up just as Jack came up to her and took her elbow in his hand. "Here you are. What happened to you?" He shook his head and tugged her arm to make her follow him when she opened her mouth to reply. "It doesn't matter. Blair's waiting. She won't cut the cake without you."

He stopped his pulling when she stumbled. "What's wrong? Did something happen? Was someone bothering you? Tell me who it was. I'll punch them."

Mia's laugh was tiny. "No, it's not that. It's just…this plan has to work, Jack, it just _has_ to, no matter what."

He frowned at her and then squeezed her elbow. "It'll work, M. Don't worry so much."

Mia shook her head. "You don't believe that."

Jack sighed and rubbed a cheek with his free hand. "Look, we can't discuss this now. Your mom is waiting."

He pulled her through the crowd and this time, she followed smoothly. They reached the people that made up Blair's inner circle and, just before Jack pushed her up beside her mother, he turned her towards him.

"Try and smile, okay? If your mother can plaster a smile on her face, you certainly can."

Mia nodded quickly and fixed a smile on her face as she stepped up beside Blair. Chuck stood on Blair's other side.

Blair turned towards her and smoothed a hand over Mia's hair. "There you are. Everything all right?"

Mia nodded and stretched her smile wider. "Sure, everything's fine. Now, blow out your candles, and don't forget to make a wish. Everyone's waiting."

Blair studied the layered confectionary in front of her for a long moment, and then glanced from the cake, to Chuck, and back to the cake. She closed her eyes tight and breathed in. In one breath, she extinguished all the candles.

Around the little family, guests and friends clapped and cheered. Only Jack, who met Mia's eyes across the table, seemed to notice how fake their smiles were, or how sad and alone the three of them looked.

Later that night, or early in the morning, depending on how one looked at it, Mia sat alone in front of her mirror. She drew her earrings out of her ears and pulled her headband (hot pink with a large white bow on the side) out of her hair.

The night hadn't been a total disaster. Of course, it hadn't been great either, but definitely an improvement on the previous Waldorf-Bass outing.

Mia sighed and began pulling her hair pins out just as a quiet knock sounded on her door.

"Come in."

The door opened and Blair looked in. "Hi, sweetie. I just wanted to make sure that you're okay before I go to bed. You haven't been looking like yourself lately."

Mia gave a small smile. "I'm fine, just tired. School, you know."

Blair nodded. "Yes, senior year. Not the easiest. The holidays will give you a chance to rest." She sighed. "Goodnight, Mia. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, and happy birthday."

Blair smiled and turned to leave the room.

As Mia watched her go, she was struck by the image of her mother concentrating hard over her birthday wish and was hit with a surge of curiosity.

"Mom?"

Blair paused as she shut the door and looked back at her daughter. "Yes?"

Mia hesitated, but then forged ahead. "What did you wish for?"

Blair was quiet, twisting the door knob in her hand. "It probably won't happen, but if I tell you, then it really won't come true. If I tell you, there'll be no hope." She smiled gently and pulled the door shut behind her.

**xoxo**

**A/N: Alright, another chapter! Unlike my previous stint with FanFiction, I actually like each chapter more than the previous one. Maybe I like Chuck and Blair (and Mia and Jack) more than the other characters I wrote about, or maybe I'm just more confident after a year in a Professional Writing course, but I'm very pleased with this chapter and how things are progressing. You guys seem to be as well and that just makes me want to write more and more.**

**The reviews for the last chapter made me laugh. You were all very indignant about how Chuck is treating Blair. I can only say that Blair isn't totally innocent. Does that mean she cheated on Chuck, or something else? I don't know. Well, actually I do, but you'll all just have to wait and see.**

**I really do encourage you to leave a review. At the time I'm writing this, I have more than 1000 hits (with only 3 chapters!) but just 25 reviews. Now, I ask you, is that fair? I'm appealing to you lurkers out there. Leave a review, please. I'm not scary.**

**xoxo**

**Attn reviewer Stef: **_**(hehe, I feel so important typing 'Attn') In your last review, you said that Blair walking in on Chuck with that redhead at Victrola reminded you of the January promo for 2x14 and wondered if it was my intention to draw parallels.**__**The answer is, quite simply, no. The similarities didn't even occur to me until I read your review. Maybe it was an unconscious thing that I put in when planning, I don't know.**_

_**However, I **_**was**_** trying to draw parallels with another episode, more specifically, 1x07. Watch the scene in which C and B are in Victrola and B dances, and then re-read the end of chapter 3. Now, do B's actions seem familiar? I didn't want the parallels to be **_**too**_** strong, coz I wanted it to be more reminiscent than anything else.**_

_**Thanks for all your reviews!**_


	5. Dream Maker, You Heart Breaker

**Disclaimer: I own only Amelia Waldorf-Bass, Katherine Archibald, and Jackson and Daniella Humphrey. All other recognisable characters and places are the property of their respective owners. Also, the lyrics of 'Moon River' belong to Johnny Mercer.**

**SPECIAL NOTE: Being Australian, I've never celebrated Thanksgiving, but it's a major U.S. holiday and it falls along my timeline so I'd be stupid not to include it. I have no way of knowing if I'm representing correctly, but if I'm not, I plead poetic license. Thanks for being so understanding.**

**Chapter Five: Dream Maker, You Heart Breaker**

When Mia skipped down into the kitchen on Thanksgiving morning and saw her father, she skidded to a halt.

He stood at the island, flipping through the newspaper and gulping down a cup of black coffee. When he heard her enter, Chuck looked up and smiled.

"Good morning, Mia."

The corner of Mia's mouth pulled up reluctantly as she avoided his eyes. "Morning, Dad."

She felt his gaze on her as she retrieved a glass and poured herself some orange juice. She kept her back turned to him and tried to drink as fast as she could.

Mia loved her father, she truly did, and knew that he spoiled her. But ever since the night at Victrola, she'd had a hard time being in his presence. She couldn't meet his eyes at all. Something about him had changed, was different, even if he _had _been sleeping with women other than her mother for years.

She poured the rest of her juice down her throat, almost making herself gag, and then rinsed out the glass and dropped it into the dishwasher.

"Well, I'll see you later, Dad." She sent a small wave in his general direction and turned to leave.

"Mia!"

She sighed quietly and turned back to face him. "Yes?"

Chuck was frowning at her, completely bewildered. Her behaviour was strange, she could admit that, and maybe if she'd tried harder to make things seem normal, then he wouldn't suspect that something was wrong. But it was too hard. She'd never felt ashamed of her father before, convinced, as most girls were with their fathers, that he could do no wrong. Mentally acknowledging the truth was completely different to seeing physical proof of it.

He folded up the paper and set this coffee mug down on top of it, and then leaned over the island towards her, his crossed arms propping him up.

"Is something wrong? I could swear you've been avoiding me lately."

Mia nibbled the inside of her bottom lip. He hadn't seen her behind Blair that night at Victrola, being too focused on his irate wife and the redhead in his arms. Or maybe he _had_ seen her, but with the dim lighting dismissed her as the ghost of a young Blair Waldorf, haunting the place where she'd found and embraced her freedom.

Mia shook her head. "No, nothing's wrong."

For a moment, she wondered if he'd noticed that she didn't answer his second question. Judging by his deepening frown, he had, but he moved on.

"Are you sure there's nothing you want to talk about?"

"Nope. I'm fine, really. I've just…had a lot on my mind lately. School."

Chuck nodded and picked up his coffee again. "You're a lot like your mother. She was always worrying about her grades as well. Me? I was happy gliding by on C's and D's."

The uncomfortable smile on her face sank into a more relaxed position and Mia took a step towards the island. "But what about when you took over Bass Industries? You were more than happy to be responsible then. What changed?"

"A lot of things. I had your mother's support. I wanted to prove to everyone, especially my uncle Jack, that I could run the company. I was able to make decisions, which isn't the case in school. I have a problem with authority, did you notice?"

Mia laughed and leaned against the opposite side of the island. Seeing him like this, relaxed and joking was turning him back into her father, erasing the stranger she'd seen with another woman.

"I think the biggest part of it was that I felt I had a responsibility to my father. He'd trusted me enough to leave his empire in my hands. I didn't want to let him down again."

Mia smiled and patted his arm gently. She'd never met her paternal grandfather, but had seen pictures and heard lots of stories, mostly of how he persevered and rose above the odds to build his fortune. It was a good story, encouraging strength and dedication, and maybe a bit of swindling, all things that good Bass's should be or have the ability to do. But it was her father's story that Mia enjoyed hearing the most. She loved that he'd been a spoilt boy with no sense of responsibility, fallen in love with her mother, taken control of a corporate empire at just seventeen and then built upon it, making more and more money, more than Bart Bass ever had, when everyone around him believed him incapable. _That_ was a story of strength.

They stood in silence for a moment, and Mia wanted to close her eyes and pretend that everything was as it should be, that her mother didn't want a divorce, that her father didn't pick up random women in clubs, that she didn't have to be the one to create a plan to fix a mess that was really no one's fault at all.

Chuck turned to rinse his mug and said, "I'm going to be going away less this year."

Mia's head shot up. Blair had told her time and time again that Chuck went away a lot less than Bart had, but to Mia, Chuck's leaving always came around too quickly. She knew that, based on his own experiences, he tried to keep his trips few and far between, and as short as possible. "Really?"

"Yes. I really want to give more responsibility to the managers in other countries. They don't need me flying around all time fixing their little mistakes. I'll still have to go away sometimes, but not so much now. I'm already arranging it."

Mia grinned and then cocked her head to the side. Could this new development have something to do with Blair's announcement? If he was willing to stay home for the sake of his marriage, maybe getting them back together wouldn't be so hard after all. But how to find out…?

"Is it because you miss me so much when you're away?" She tried to make the question sound teasing, but was sure she'd only half succeeded.

Chuck chuckled and placed his mug in the dishwasher beside her glass. "Of course. You're my daughter. I want to be around you. We'd be in trouble if I didn't."

Mia hesitated for a second, but then said, "What about Mother? Do you miss her when you go away?"

Chuck froze as he dried his hands. Slowly, he folded the dishcloth and laid it down, and then turned to face her. Unconsciously, he twirled his gold wedding band around his finger.

He couldn't meet her eyes and Mia's heart sank. She opened her mouth to say something to fill the silence, but he beat her to it.

"Mia." Suddenly he sounded very serious, and Mia expected him to tell her that they were getting divorced. Her stomach tied itself in knots as she looked down and curled a tendril of hair around a finger.

Chuck sighed and began again. "Mia, you know your mother and I have been having problems—"

Mia snorted. She couldn't help herself. "Dad, sometimes I think you and Mom forget that I'm _your_ daughter. Don't insult my intelligence. You're not having problems. You're engaged in a war."

He sighed again and nodded his head in acceptance. "Call it what you will, just know that…"

Mia stopped playing with her hair and stared into his eyes, the same eyes she saw every time she looked in a mirror. He looked sad, but weary and defeated, as if he was ready to give up and call it a day. How long had her parents been living without hope?

"Just know that I'm always going to be your father, and that I'll always love you…no matter what happens between your mother and me. Okay?"

She nodded solemnly. "Yeah, I'll remember."

"All right then…"

"But, Dad," Mia said, before she had realised she was going to speak at all, "you didn't answer my question."

Chuck coughed. "What question is that?"

"When you go away, do you miss Mother? Tell me honestly. I'll know if you lie."

He was silent for a while, but Mia couldn't tell if he was weighing up the pros and cons of being truthful, or trying to figure the answer out for himself. Finally, he looked up at her and said, "No, when I go away, I don't miss your mother."

Mia's face fell before she could rearrange it. "Oh, well, that makes sense I guess."

"When I'm at home, all I ever do is argue with her. When I go away for business, it's nice not to have to worry about it. When I'm at home and we're fighting, and I have to see her every day, I…I miss her. Or I miss the girl I used to spend afternoons plotting with and then fell in love with. I miss the woman I married and who gave me you. When I look at your mother, I can't see that person anymore. She won't let me."

Mia's eyes were wide, she could tell. She'd told him to be honest, but she hadn't expected that. That was a confession.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she registered the sounds of the lift rising to their apartment and vaguely wondered who could be visiting. They weren't expecting anyone that she knew of. Maybe it was Serena, arriving to have lunch with Blair and Chuck.

The lift dinged as the doors opened, breaking the silence between Chuck and Mia. A moment later the maid called, "Miss Mia! Mr Jack is here to see you!" and Jack strolled into the kitchen.

He glanced between father and daughter and Mia looked over to catch his eye.

Jack cleared his throat. "Sorry, am I interrupting something? I can go wait until you're done. Or come back later."

Chuck shook his head and picked up his newspaper. "No, no. We're done. Did you need something, or are you just visiting?"

Jack shoved his hands into the pockets of his black pea coat. "Actually, I wanted to know if Mia wanted to come for a walk with me."

Mia smiled. "Sure, sounds like fun." She hadn't planned on seeing Jack that day, or Ella or Katie for that matter, but suddenly the air between her and her father was awkward and tense. She needed to breathe and regroup before Thanksgiving dinner, an event Blair insisted was reserved for herself, Chuck and Mia only. She didn't hold parties on Thanksgiving like Eleanor had.

"Okay then," said Chuck. "Make sure you're home in time for dinner."

Mia nodded and kissed her fathers cheek, before taking Jack's sleeve and dragging him out of the kitchen. She collected her woollen trench coat, hat, gloves and scarf, and pulled Jack into the lift behind her, all in total silence. In fact, neither of them spoke until they were out of the building and on the sidewalk.

"So," said Mia, and turned to Jack, "where to?"

He shrugged. "Anywhere, let's just walk, okay?"

Mia hunched her shoulders as a gust of wind blew past them. "Can't we take the car? Bass's don't walk. We ride."

Jack's eyebrows arched. "Really? You ride? Feel up to riding with me?"

Mia stared at him for a long moment. The twinkle in his eyes meant there was something about that line that should irritate her. Just as his mouth quirked up, she understood the double entendre she'd unwittingly used.

"You're disgusting," she said, and turned to walk up the street and away from him.

His loud laughter seemed to echo around them as he jogged to catch up. "I'm sorry. You just made it so easy."

Mia grumbled beside him and kept her eyes resolutely on the opposite side of the street.

"Mia." He grabbed her arm and swung her around to see him. "I _am_ sorry, okay? It just…came out."

She shook her head and folded her arms across her chest. "Whatever. I don't care. What did you get me out here for anyway? If you wanted to talk, you could have just called."

Jack stared at her and then shrugged awkwardly. "I don't know. I just wanted to see you I guess. You don't have to walk with me. Go home if you want."

He started off around her, and Mia was almost tempted to do as he said, but then she remembered the silence following her father's confession and the yelling that was sure to ensue once her mother rose from her bed. Walking with Jack seemed to be the lesser of two evils.

She stomped after him and they walked together in silence, which didn't help anything. Mia was accustomed to always talking with Jack, whether they were having a civil conversation, or as civil as they got anyway, or whether they were arguing, they were always making noise of some sort.

She had to break the silence. "How's Serena?"

"Good."

"And Dan?"

"Yeah, good."

"And…Ella?"

Jack sighed and rubbed a cheek with one hand. "She's fine…which you ought to know, seeing as how you spoke to her on the phone earlier."

Mia's shoulders slumped. "Look, I'm trying to make conversation here. You don't have to be rude about it. Better yet, why don't you try talking for a change?"

"I don't want to talk to you, Mia!"

"Well then why are we even here? It makes no sense!"

Jack came to a sudden halt and turned violently to face her. "Can't we just be? Do we always have to be fighting for you to be happy?"

"No! I just…" Mia sighed. "Look, it doesn't matter, okay? I've just had an interesting morning. My dad forced me into a conversation with him, tried to tell me without actually saying the words that he and Mother are getting divorced, and then, as if that weren't enough, practically admitted out loud that he still loves her. Why does he bother to tell me? Wouldn't it be easier for everyone if he just went straight to her?"

Jack shook his head. "It's not that easy, Mia."

"Why _not_?"

"Because sometimes the object of your affection doesn't want to hear it."

Mia was ready with a retort detailing how stupid that idea was, but never got to use it. She was silenced by Jack, who stepped forward and reached out to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear, out of her face. His fingers traced the shape of her ear, trailed down her jaw and his thumb smoothed its way across her bottom lip.

Mia's breathing was suddenly shallow and she had to force herself to take a deep breath of air.

Jack studied her face, looking into her eyes, as if to gauge her reaction to his movements. Then he lowered his head and placed a soft kiss on the hinge of her jaw. His lips followed the path his fingers had taken, but lifted away slightly when they reached her mouth. He leant his forehead against hers and held her face in his hands.

She unconsciously licked her lips and saw Jack's eyes flick down to watch her tongue. It retreated slowly back into her mouth and Jack followed, as if it were a magnet and he, the metal.

Through lowered eyes, she watched him get closer and closer, trying to ignore the strange feeling in her stomach. She'd never felt it before and briefly wondered if she was coming down with something. Quickly, she dismissed that idea. It wasn't a sick feeling, it was a…fluttering. Like…butterflies.

As soon as the word registered in her mind, Mia's eyes popped open and she jumped back. Jack stumbled as she pushed him away from her.

"Are you _crazy_?" she yelled, and swiped the back of her hand across her mouth. He hadn't kissed her, no, but she could still feel his thumb making its way across.

"What? Mia?"

"I-I have to go. My dad's expecting me back soon."

"He told you to be home in time for dinner. It's noon."

She shook her head frantically. "No, no, I don't think so. Sorry. I really have to run."

And run she did. All the way back to their apartment building, into the lift, out of the lift and up into her room, where she collapsed on her bed and stared at her ceiling.

She took deep, steadying breaths, not at all certain how or why she'd let Jack get so close to her in the first place.

Still, there was one thing that she _was_ certain of.

Amelia Waldorf-Bass wasn't allowed to have butterflies for Jack Humphrey. No, these butterflies would _have_ to be murdered.

**xoxo**

By dinner that evening, Mia had convinced herself that not only did she have butterflies to murder, but that the quickest, easiest way, would be to avoid Jack completely. It would be better that way.

It hadn't taken much to reach this conclusion. In fact, it had been relatively easy. But, Mia still found herself thinking it over during the day, trying to come up another solution, or wondering what it would have been like if she'd just let him kiss her. These thoughts, or various different incarnations of them, were constant and all-consuming. So all-consuming, so she often blacked out whatever was happening around her…

…as she had just done.

"Mia? Mia!"

"Mia?"

She started when she felt someone touch her and looked down to find her father shaking it. She looked back up at him and glanced across at her mother. Both wore the same confused and concerned expression on their faces.

"Mia." Blair's voice was gentle as she leaned across the table towards her. "Are you sure you're all right? It's more than just school, isn't it? It's okay, you can tell us."

Chuck nodded in agreement and Mia randomly thought that it was so easy to be a team when something had to do with her, but never at any other time.

She cleared her throat and found her voice. "No, I'm all right. Just thinking."

Chuck and Blair exchanged a glance that said they didn't believe her. Blair's eyebrow quirked up. Chuck jerked his head slightly. Blair gave a small nod. Then both turned back to her and smiled. Clearly they were willing to play along.

Chuck patted her arm again. "What are you thankful for this year, Mia?"

Mia perked up and all thoughts of Jack vanished from her head. _This_ she was ready for. It was time to guilt her parents into submission.

She straightened in her chair and smoothed the linen napkin that was spread across her lap. "Well, I have to say in all honesty, that I'm most thankful this year for you." She swept her hand out graciously to include both of them. "You've both been so supportive of everything I've been doing, whether it be school work, or extracurricular activities, or helping me study for my SATs. You always make time for me, even though you're both so busy. And I love you both so much. I love our little family. I can't imagine what we'd do without each other."

Mia smiled sweetly at the end of her (carefully written and edited) speech. Chuck shot Blair a small glare as she fiddled nervously (Mia interpreted it as guilt) with her cutlery.

"Thank you, dear," she ultimately said and handed Chuck the carving knife.

Chuck smiled and kissed Mia's cheek. "Yes, thank you, and remember we love you too. We both want what's best for you. Don't we, Blair?"

Blair looked up to meet her husband's eyes. She sighed and offered Mia a smile. "Of course. Every decision we make is for your benefit."

No one spoke for a long while after that, and only the sound of their cutlery hitting the plates broke the silence. When they had all finished eating, the three of them retired to the common room/family area/lounge room (Mia had never settled on just one name for it) and sat in silence again. Her parents couldn't talk to each other without arguing, not could they both hold conversations with their daughter at the same time, so the quiet won.

But it was driving Mia crazy. The silence allowed for thoughts of Jack to creep back into her brain, and that was the last thing she wanted. So! A distraction was in order, and if she could use it to push her parents into each others arms, all the better.

She stood up and moved to their sound system. She picked out one of her favourite songs ('Daughters' by John Mayer. Old, but always good, and appropriate for what Mia had in mind) and hit Play.

As the song opened, Mia skipped over to her father and grabbed his hand, pulling him to his feet. "Come on, Daddy, dance with me."

He couldn't protest. He was already on his feet, and besides, Chuck Bass made it his business to do anything to make his little girl happy. If she wanted him to dance, he'd dance.

Blair smiled softly as Chuck and Mia danced around the room, and Mia was reminded instantly of her childhood. The three of them had danced all the time together, with Mia sitting on one her father's arms, his arms wrapped securely around Blair's waist. When she got too big, her parents had hung onto each other, and Mia had wrapped her arms tightly around Chuck's waist. If she closed her eyes, she could still feel his hand smoothing down her curls and her mother's hand on her shoulder.

The song gradually slowed and came to an end, and Chuck leaned forward and kissed her forehead. He made his way back to his chair, but Mia reached out and stopped him.

"You have to dance with Mom now."

Chuck frowned at her, obviously trying to communicate that the conversation they'd had that morning changed nothing vital.

Blair spoke up. "No, Mia. I don't think so."

Mia sighed playfully, already moving back towards the sound system. She had the perfect song for them. The _only_ song for them really, or maybe just for Blair Waldorf. Still, Mia knew that, in their younger days, Chuck would have done almost anything to make Blair happy. The song wouldn't bother him.

She selected the song, hit Play and turned back to them. They were exactly as she had left them.

"Come on," she said, and dragged Blair out of her chair. She even went so far as to arrange Chuck's hand on her waist and Blair's on his shoulder. Then she stood back, out of sight, and waited as the opening chords of 'Moon River' came through the speakers.

They moved around the room together so well that Mia was certain they'd been created to move solely with each other. No one else would do.

Chuck's hand, splayed against Blair's lower back, stroked the fabric covering his wife's skin, and then he pulled her closer so that they were virtually breathing the same air. Blair's hand moved over Chuck's shoulder and then gathered in his hair, twirling it around her fingers and smoothing it down again.

Chuck leant his forehead against hers, and Blair closed her eyes.

_Moon River, wider than a mile,  
I'm crossing you in style some day.  
Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker,  
wherever you're going I'm going your way.  
Two drifters off to see the world.  
There's such a lot of world to see.  
We're after the same rainbow's end--  
waiting 'round the bend,  
my huckleberry friend,  
Moon River and me._

As the song began to wind down, Blair opened her eyes, and Mia was surprised that she allowed to him see the moisture in them.

Chuck smiled gently and kissed one eye closed again, and then the other.

Resting her head against Chuck's jaw, Blair smiled and Mia smiled with her.

**xoxo**

**A/N: I gotta admit, this one took it outta me, but I think that's mostly because I had to go back to real life today and my writing routine was all screwed up. Unfortunately, the same can be said for tomorrow, but I'm going to try really hard to get another chapter out late tomorrow. If not, you can definitely expect one the next day.**

**I have to say, thank you all so much for the reviews for last chapter. I never expected to get as many as I did, and all so nice!**

**Speaking of which! **

**Attn reviewer chuckblairgirl: I found it slightly amusing that your review was asking for more interaction between Mia and her parents, more specifically Chuck, because I knew that a lot of that was going to be covered in this chapter. There'll be more of it coming, but I had to set all the pieces up first and let them move into position.**

**I'm going to see if I can put the clips of 'Daughters' and 'Moon River' up on my profile. 'Moon River' doesn't need it, but I figure I might as well do it anyway, if I'm going to do the other one.**

**It was so great to hear from so many of you last chapter. Let's keep up the trend shall we? I figure a lot of you will have something to say after the content of this chapter anyway. Thanks guys!**


	6. Battle of the Egos

**Disclaimer: I own only Amelia Waldorf-Bass, Katherine Archibald, and Jackson and Daniella Humphrey. All other recognisable characters and places are the property of their respective owners.**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: Please, please, PLEASE read the A/N at the end of this chapter. There's some important info down there that I want everyone to know. Thanks!**

**Chapter Six: Battle of the Egos**

The annual Archibald-Bass-Waldorf-Humphrey dinner had begun when Nate had married Jenny as a way of uniting the group properly after all the drama that high school had brought. Now in its fifteenth year, the dinner had gradually become a tradition and it was once again the Archibald's turn to host the evening.

The Waldorf-Bass's were again the last to arrive, though this time through no fault of Blair's. Mia had stalled and dawdled, putting off her preparations until the last possible moment, and claiming she had to change her outfit numerous times.

Chuck and Blair had known these were all just excuses, but hadn't understood her reasoning. Mia had always loved the annual dinner. They didn't know that Mia had spent all day agonising over having to face Jack again for the first time in three days.

When they arrived at the Archibald's and were shown to the parlour, Mia kept her gaze on the back wall but did a quick scan of the room. Nate and Jenny were greeting her parents, with Serena and Dan standing behind them. They all exchanged hugs and kisses, as if they hadn't seen each other just the day before. Katie's brothers moved forward to greet Chuck and Blair; Katie and Ella remained seated on the settee.

Mia's eyes narrowed. One person in particular was conspicuously absent.

She bypassed the adults, not caring that she was being rude, and squeezed herself between Katie and Ella.

She didn't hear Ella's overly-enthusiastic greeting or feel Katie brush her cheek with a light kiss; Mia was straining her neck to see around the room.

"Mia?" Katie asked. "Is everything all right?"

She huffed. "Why is every one asking me that lately?"

Ella snorted and flicked her fringe out of her eyes. "Maybe because you've developed unhealthy neurotic tendencies. Although, I guess you can't really have _healthy_ neurotic tendencies, can you? But seriously, what's wrong?"

Mia finally decided that Jack actually wasn't in the room. She turned to Ella and grabbed her friend's forearms. She shook her gently (Mia thought it was gentle; Ella felt her teeth rattle in her mouth) and said, "Where's Jack?"

"What? Why?"

Mia shook her head. "Where? Where is he?"

Ella didn't open her mouth at all, instead shooting a scared look over Mia's shoulder at Katie. The response to Mia's question came from behind her in a deep, male voice that she knew all too well.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I was in the bathroom."

Mia froze and then turned stiffly from the waist to see him standing by their seat, arms folded nonchalantly over his chest.

He smiled arrogantly. "Miss me, Bass?"

Mia's lips pursed but she stood up to face him properly. She smirked. "No, just wondering how long I had to celebrate the absence of your overly-large ego. Not everyone pines for you, you know."

Jack leant in towards her and Mia, reminded of Thanksgiving, had to force herself not to take a step back. She couldn't stop herself from glancing down to his lips though, and when she refocused on the larger picture, she found the same arrogant smile etched there, just widened.

"Not _everyone_ pines for me, Princess, but you most certainly do."

Her eyes widened and a strangled growl escaped her as she aimed a kick at his leg. He danced out of reach just as Blair turned towards them.

"Mia! What _are_ you doing?"

She felt the weight of all their combined stares on her, but Mia turned away from Jack and smiled sweetly at her parents. "Nothing, Mother, just trying to squash a bug."

Blair frowned in a mixture of confusion and bemusement. "If you say so. Come on though, all of you, it's time to eat."

Katie and Ella stood and Mia felt them at her back as she turned to shoot another glare at Jack. As she walked past, she made sure to stomp extra hard into his foot with the spike of her gold Miu Miu heels.

Once they reached the dining room, Mia placed herself very carefully. She gently nudged her parents into position beside each other and then boxed herself in opposite them and between Katie and Ella. Jack smirked and raised his eyebrows when he saw her, but sat contentedly between Chuck and Serena.

Talk centred mostly around the business ventures of the various adults. Chuck told of his plans for the following year, and Blair spoke of opening an Eleanor Waldorf boutique in Melbourne, Australia. Jenny was designing a new line and Dan was in the process of editing his new book.

The kids were, for the most part, silent. Katie's brothers were experimenting with tastes as they combined various different combinations of the foods on their plates, beginning with a forkful of each individual thing and working up. Ella was literally prodding Mia, trying to get out of her what, if anything, had happened between her and Jack. Katie tried to speak over Mia's plate to get Ella to leave Mia alone.

Mia herself was quiet, avoiding Jack's eye. It was hard though, because every time she glanced over at him, he was staring at her. He wasn't even trying to hide it! Hadn't anyone ever taught him to be subtle?

She grumbled and stabbed at her steak, imagining it was Jack's face. He couldn't do this to her! Just because she'd pushed him away! Sure, other girls might have encouraged him to kiss them on random streets in the freezing cold, but Mia hadn't…not exactly anyway. Well, _maybe_ she had, at a stretch…Okay, so she could have pushed him away earlier, not given him a chance to get comfortable with the idea. It wasn't _her_ fault he'd taken her by surprise!

Mia sighed quietly and prayed for a distraction. Something, _anything,_ to take her mind off Jack. After three days of him invading her every waking moment, she'd had enough. She couldn't even talk to anyone about it. Blair had enough to be going on with, Katie would try to analyse their relationship, Ella would freak out (both positively _and_ negatively, if given the chance), and Chuck would murder him for even _thinking_ of kissing his only daughter. Jack himself was out of the question. Obviously.

"Boys!" Jenny's voice cut across Mia's thoughts. "Eat it or leave it."

Everyone at the table turned to look at the Jenny's sons. Mia couldn't tell that they'd eaten anything on their plates at all. It looked more like they'd cut everything into different sized pieces and rearranged them into edible art. She scowled, not willing to let anyone slip up in her current mood. Andrew, being only eight, was slightly forgiven; Luke, at fourteen, really _was_ too old for this kind of behaviour.

As she watched the boys sheepishly begin shovelling food into their mouths though, Mia was struck by a particular longing and found herself mellowing.

She could have had brothers like that (not sisters though, because Blair would _never_ have allowed any daughter of hers to behave in such a manner) if everything had gone according to plan. Mia could almost picture them in her mind's eye: three or four other Waldorf-Bass children sitting straight and proper, never a speck of stray food on their clothes. There would be boys _and_ girls, with varying combinations of Blair's hair and Chuck's eyes. Some would have Blair's small nose, others would have Chuck's stubby fingers. And all of them would shine, glow, with the love they knew they had from their parents. None would ever feel alone.

Mia let out a small, sad sigh, but the only one who seemed to notice was Jack, who let his smirk drop just long enough to send a concerned furrow of his brows at her. Mia glared back and looked away.

Her gaze landed on Chuck and Blair. What with the adults conversing frequently, she'd allowed herself to become very lax in her duties and so she did what any other self-respecting Waldorf daughter would do.

She played the game.

"You look lovely tonight, Mother. Is that dress new? I've never seen it before."

Mia might have been setting her parents up, but she wasn't lying either. It was true that her mother looked beautiful. Blair _always_ looked perfect. Mia was sure that she woke up in the morning with every hair exactly in place and not a wrinkle in her sleepwear. Still, on this particular night, Blair was gorgeous in a violet halter neck gown. The flower on the neckline added detail and the sheer draped overlay at the back made the dress look floaty but still dignified.

The look on Blair's face gave away her surprise, but she still smiled. "Thank you, Mia. Yes, the dress is new. It's by Vera Wang."

Mia smiled back at her mother and then turned to Chuck. Blair had cooperated and walked right into her hands. Now, if only he could be as obliging.

"Daddy, don't you think Mother looks beautiful tonight?"

The quiet conversations which had struck up around the table stopped suddenly as everyone held their breath. If Chuck agreed with her, then Mia would know she'd made significant progress. When fellow businessmen complimented his wife's looks at society events, Chuck _had_ to agree. When in the company of their family though, Chuck and Blair didn't even try to pretend that they liked each other. Mia was hoping that, after having backed off a little since Thanksgiving (they needed breathing room after all), Chuck would be comfortable enough to make the admission.

He looked from Mia to Blair, who was suddenly very interested in the rings on her fingers. She watched how they glittered in the light and seemed to be enjoying the way they spun smoothly around her fingers.

When Chuck just stared at his wife in silence, Mia bit down on the inside of her bottom lip. Maybe she hadn't allowed enough breathing room. Maybe she'd moved too fast. This was all so delicate! One wrong move and her father would be living at the Palace for good.

He watched as Blair pulled her rings halfway off and then slid them back on again. Over and over. It was diving Mia crazy. But then Chuck reached out and grabbed her hand as she reached for another ring.

The other people seated around the table watched wide-eyed as Chuck wrapped his large hand around Blair's smaller, whiter one and pulled it down to the table between their plates.

Blair looked hesitantly up at him and met his gaze with her own.

Chuck smiled softly. "Blair _always_ looks beautiful."

The air Mia had been holding left her in a whoosh. She sucked in another deep breath to relieve her light-headedness as Katie clutched her arm in excitement. Ella bounced in her chair, hands over her mouth to hide her wide grin. Adjacent to her, Jack gave Mia a small nod of approval, and this time, Mia didn't try to look away; she smiled with pride instead.

Dessert was served shortly after Chuck's declaration and conversation resumed. Mia noticed that no one tried to draw Chuck and Blair back into conversation though; the two of them were speaking in whispers between themselves, so softly that even Mia couldn't hear, though she did lean forward slightly and strain her ears as hard as she could. She signalled Jack with her eyes to listen in, but he shook his head at her stubbornly and turned to speak with his father.

So Mia was forced to content herself with watching Blair giggle and blush, and Chuck trace little designs on her mother's palm. At one point, he even picked up her hand and pressed a tiny kiss to each fingertip.

Mia knew that any other teenager would be disgusted watching their parents flirt with each other (in company too! If Eleanor could see her daughter now, she'd throw a fit), but Mia was too caught up in how long it had been since she'd seen her parents behave this way. She couldn't remember when she'd last seen them so happy. Thanksgiving didn't count in Mia's mind, having been categorised it under 'nostalgia' rather than 'happiness', especially as Blair had turned away from Chuck at the end of the dance and gone upstairs to cry in private.

After the meal, the adults went back to the parlour, but Mia, Katie, Ella and Jack excused themselves and made their way up to Katie's bedroom instead.

As soon as they were inside and Ella had closed the door firmly behind them, Mia squealed. She jumped up and down, and grabbed Katie's arms, making the other girl jump with her.

"Did you see? Were you watching them? Weren't they _cute_?"

Ella laughingly agreed and sat herself down on Katie's bed.

Jack cleared away some of the papers and pens on Katie's desk, and then propped himself up against it. "Don't get ahead of yourself, Bass. They were flirting, big deal. You and I do that."

Mia froze and instantly saw red. Ella and Katie exchanged glances as Mia turned away from the girls and towards Jack.

"We. Do. _Not. _Flirt."

Jack chuckled. "If you say so."

Mia stalked up to him and poked him harshly in the chest with one manicured finger. "And you weren't much help down there, were you? You said you'd help me! You knew that I couldn't hear what they were saying, but you refused to listen in for me! Everything about this is crucial. have a right to know what my parents are saying to each other!"

Jack pushed himself up off the desk so that he towered over her. "_No,_ you don't. I don't care if you're to thank for your parents beginning to see the light or not. Whatever they were saying was for them _only_. I'm not going to eavesdrop because you're having ego issues."

Mia gasped. "_I'm_ having ego issues? How dare you? Do you even _know_ how you come across to people? You think every woman in the world will fall to your feet if you grace them with a smile! Well, not this woman. I _refuse_ to pander to you. You can go and find someone else. I don't care."

Mia and Jack stood nose to nose, the only sound in the room their harsh breathing.

Externally, Mia was in a rage. Internally, she was a mess. She knew that her words would change the dynamic between her and Jack. How could they not? She'd told him that she didn't want him, not at all. But that was what she wanted…wasn't it? To be left alone by him? No, she didn't like having to watch him with other girls, but that was the price you paid when you counted Jack Humphrey amongst your friends.

The butterflies, which had been sitting in her stomach for the last three days, came to life, fluttering harder than ever.

From somewhere far away, Mia heard someone clear their throat and say her name.

Mia ignored the unknown emotion in Jack's eyes as she turned away from him and towards Katie, who hesitantly asked, "Is everything okay with you two? You're both really on edge."

Simultaneously, Jack and Mia said, "We're fine," and glared at each other.

The four of them stood in silence for a long moment, while Ella shifted uncomfortably on the bed. Eventually, she fixed a teasing smile on her face and looked up at Mia.

She said, "You know, M, you came to the three of us for help in your grand scheme. As far as I can tell, Katie told you how to prepare Blair for the night at Victrola, but the rest has been all you...and, you know, _them_. You didn't need our help at all!"

Mia thought for a moment and then nodded. "I suppose you're right. Sorry. At least you were around for…moral support."

Ella snorted. "You're Amelia Waldorf-Bass, you don't _need_ moral support."

Instantly, Jack spoke up softly from behind her, speaking so low that only Mia could hear. "Not true. Being Amelia Waldorf-Bass just means you need more support than the rest of us."

She gulped but refused to acknowledge his words. He couldn't be right. How would he even know? She didn't show vulnerability in front of anyone, least of all him.

Katie looked from Mia to Ella, and then opened her mouth to speak. Whatever she would have said though, was never known because at that moment, a vigorous knock sounded at the door.

Before anyone could reach for the knob, the door swung open revealing Serena in her ivory toga style dress.

The four friends stared in confusion. Shouldn't she be downstairs with the other parents?

"Mom?" Ella said. "Is something wrong?"

Serena closed the door behind her and shook her head. She crossed the room until she stood before Mia. Everyone watched her closely, but no one could have guessed that she would envelop Mia in a rib-crushing hug.

Mia patted her back awkwardly and took a large breath when Serena released her.

Serena planted her hands on Mia's shoulders and grinned. "Thank you, thank you _so_ much for what you're doing."

The confused look on Mia's face was matched by those on her friends'. "Uhhh…you're welcome?"

The tall blonde smiled even wider (Mia hadn't thought this possible without facial splitting) and said, "I'm talking about your plot to get your parents back together."

Mia almost fell over in shock. Serena knew? If _Serena_ knew, then who else did? Dan? Probably. Serena would think it too cute not to share it with her better half. Maybe Nate too, who Serena had always been close too. Oh…but Dan might have told Jenny. Barring Luke and Andrew, that meant everyone downstairs (except Chuck and Blair, of course. God forbid that _they_ found out) knew.

"H-how did you find out about that?" Mia asked.

Serena laughed. "Well, Nate was worried when he came to me and told me that Katie was asking about the outfit Blair wore to the first ever Victrola victory party. When Blair showed up that night in an outfit similar to the original, I thought it was strange. But then on her birthday she was wearing the necklace Chuck bought her for her seventeenth and tonight, with you making them sit together and leading the conversation, I put two and two together."

"Oh." Mia mentally sighed. She couldn't believe it was that see-through. How had her parents _not_ figured it out?

Serena squeezed Mia's shoulders. "So I just wanted to thank you. You're making them see sense, Mia, when nobody else has been able to. You truly are your parents' daughter."

Mia smiled hesitantly up at the woman who had babysat her as a child, but then smiled wider. Serena approved. That meant that she _was_ doing the right thing. Everyone _did_ know that Chuck and Blair were meant to be together; it wasn't just a child's wishful thinking.

Serena left the room with a wave and the four stood in silence.

Gradually, smiles broke out on the faces of Katie, Ella and Jack, and Mia turned to the only boy in their midst.

She wanted to poke him in the chest again, to really drive home her point, but decided it was safer to keep their physical distance. Instead, Mia shot Jack a trademark Bass smirk and said, "I told you I knew them best."

"Maybe you do, Princess, but you haven't won yet."

And Mia's smile dropped a little because, as happy as she was with the progress they'd made, Jack was still right.

**xoxo**

**A/N: Phew! I guess I'm getting another chapter out today after all! It was touch and go there for a while, but here it is. This brings me to my next announcement. **

**I can't promise updates every day from now on. It might just be the heat here and my fuller schedule, but this chapter and the last really took it out of me and I had to really motivate myself to start them. I don't want to run the risk of burning myself out and therefore ruining the story so please be understanding if there's a day or two between chapters. You'll want to drag it out anyway, as we're coming to the business end of the story anyway. It's only about 12 chapters long, did I tell you that?**

**Available on my profile page, in the 'Chasing Butterflies' section, is a link that will take you to see Blair's violet dress from this chapter. I'm aware I probably didn't describe it very well, and really, it's so beautiful that it has to be seen for itself. There's a link you can click on the page itself that will allow you to see it closer up.**

**Now, I'm really looking forward to some more of those reviews you guys are so great at leaving. Seriously, they're awesome and I love reading every one of them BUT please, PLEASE don't make reference to any events in 2x15 in them. I'm in Australia (yes, for anyone who's wondering, that's why Blair is opening a boutique there) so I don't get to watch the episodes until after all you Americans. So I'd really appreciate keeping reviews spoiler free. Thanks so much guys!**

**xoxo**

**Attn reviewer thatonechick: **_**I'm glad you liked the scene between Chuck and Mia in Chapter 5. Yes, there is one for Blair and Mia. It's next chapter in fact, so look forward to that.**_


	7. Breakfast then Tiffany's

**Disclaimer: I own only Amelia Waldorf-Bass, Katherine Archibald, and Jackson and Daniella Humphrey. All other recognisable characters and places are the property of their respective owners.**

**Chapter Seven: Breakfast then Tiffany's**

Over the next couple of weeks, Mia had a prime seat for the Chuck Bass-Blair Waldorf game. Her scheming nature was screaming at her to get in on the action, but she gradually found that it was infinitely more fun to watch the two adults dance around each other on their own. Besides, they set each other up more effectively than she ever could; Mia decided this was more due to the practise they'd had in their younger years than anything else.

For example, no matter how hard she'd tried or persuaded, _nothing_ she could have done would have been as effective in stealing her father's attention, as his catching Blair in the kitchen late one night getting a glass of water. In a skin-toned negligee.

Mia, who had had the same idea as her mother, put up with her parched throat. She was convinced that the hungry look in Chuck's eyes more than made up for it. But sure, Blair knew how to play him. She'd never been easy, after all. After a short conversation, Blair brushed back Chuck's hair and left him in the kitchen alone. The smirk on her face was one that said she'd just made a successful capture on the chessboard of their marriage.

As for Mia, well, she avoided Jack in any way possible. She refused to take any of his calls, until finally, he stopped calling. She didn't go over to the Humphrey home, making Ella come to her or meet her on neutral ground, and she refused to enter the favoured haunts of the four friends. Ella was confused, saying she was acting strangely. Mia brushed her off by saying that Jack's refusal to help her at the Archibald dinner hadn't sat well with her. Katie was not as content with her answer as Ella had been, and asked if something had happened between Mia and Jack. Mia calmly denied it, but as Katie left Mia's bedroom she'd raised her eyebrows and shaken her head.

"Don't judge me, Katie!" Mia had said.

Katie had sighed. "I'm not judging you. I just don't think avoidance is going to get you and Jack anywhere."

**xoxo**

It was exactly a week until Christmas when Mia was shaken roughly awake by two soft hands.

She started and pushed her sleeping mask off her eyes. The blurry figure solidified into a smiling, nay, _grinning_, Blair. Mia's eyes took in the green headband on her mother's head and the emeralds winking in her ears. When her gaze travelled down, she frowned at the sight of the Erickson Beamon necklace around Blair's neck.

"You're wearing Daddy's necklace," Mia said sleepily.

Blair's brow furrowed as she touched the diamonds. "How did you know your father gave this to me?"

Oops. Blair hadn't told her that. Mia pushed herself up in bed and avoided Blair's eyes. She thought fast. "Ah…Serena told me."

Mia glanced at her mother and was relieved when the frown was replaced by a content smile.

Blair patted Mia's hands enthusiastically. "Come on. Up! We're going out."

"Out? Out where?"

Blair's grin widened. "Tiffany's. But first, breakfast." She laughed, and bounced off the bed and to Mia's door. Before she let herself out, she said, "Don't dawdle, Mia! We have a big day of shopping ahead of us!"

When the door had been shut and the hallway outside was silent, Mia was able to snap shut her hanging jaw. Blair looked happier than she ever had. _And_ she was bouncing. _Bouncing_. Blair Waldorf-Bass didn't, as a rule, bounce. She glided. It was one of the first things she'd told Mia when she was a child and beginning to be seen in society.

She couldn't figure out what had resulted in her mother's current behaviour. If she hadn't known better, she would have put it down to some kind of drug, but Blair would never demean herself that way. She didn't even like taking cold and flu tablets. No, Blair only had one 'drug' and that was…Chuck.

Mia scrunched up her nose when she recalled that she'd retired to bed before either of her parents the night before. Chuck and Blair had last been seen sitting together, holding hands, watching movies and sometimes talking. Suddenly, she wasn't sure she wanted to know what had put Blair in such a good mood.

"Mia!" Blair's voice called from downstairs and Mia leapt into action, pushing away her bedcovers and racing to her closet to choose an outfit for the day.

She laid out her cranberry coloured Nanette Lepore dress (empire waisted with square neckline), chose her black Dior patent wedges (with bow), and mentally picked out a crimson red scarf to wrap around her hair in place of a headband.

Jumping in the shower (no time for a bath with Blair waiting), Mia laughed. Her mother was wearing green, and she had unconsciously chosen red. How seasonal.

Mia arrived downstairs to find Blair sitting at the breakfast table. As Mia took the seat opposite her, she looked around what she could see of their apartment.

"Where's Daddy?"

Blair placed two bagels on each of their plates and reached for the cream cheese. "He had to go into the office early today. He'll be back early for dinner though."

Mia stopped with one of her bagels half way into her mouth. Jaw wide open, she blinked in surprise at her mother and pulled back, closing her mouth with an audible snap.

"He'll be home _early_? Really? When was the last time that happened?"

Blair shrugged, and Mia was shocked to see that her mother only had half a bagel left on her plate. Adding to her confusion for the morning, she mentally wondered when the last time Blair had let herself eat as much as she wanted was.

Her mother helped herself to some yoghurt and fruit, and said, "Your father told me that he's going to be very committed to being at dinner more this coming year." Blair pulled a blueberry away from her mouth and waved her hand at Mia's still full plate. "Eat! We have a big day ahead of us. I still haven't bought anything for Serena or Nate for Christmas and I have no idea what to get."

Mia took a large bite out of her bagel and chewed absentmindedly. This morning was strange, for lack of a better word. Apparently her parents had been discussing the upcoming year, and from the sound of it, they were planning to remain united. What did that even mean? Well, for one, she'd have to change her game plans for Christmas.

After they'd eaten, Mia watched her mother carefully. Blair went upstairs briefly to retrieve a particular coat, but was back down with Mia in about a minute or so…which meant Blair hadn't had time to visit her personal bathroom. That combined with the enormous amount Blair had eaten for breakfast left what Mia figured would be a permanent look of confusion on her face.

As they strolled down Fifth Avenue, Mia tried to block out the blaring car horns from passing traffic. She wanted to talk, but wasn't sure Blair would hear her over the noise, which rose and fell but never quite stopped. She decided to try anyway.

"You're in a good mood this morning."

Blair smiled at Mia, which Mia might have taken as an answer to her question…if Blair hadn't been smiling all morning anyway.

"Yes, Mia, I'm in a very good mood."

"…Any particular reason?"

Blair shook her head slightly. "No, everything just seems to be going right at the moment. It's almost as if it were all planned."

Mia stumbled and reached out to steady herself with Blair's outstretched hand. Was that supposed to be a clue? Did Blair know about Mia's meddling?

She studied Blair's profile, but her mother didn't seem to be trying to indicate she was in on the game. That didn't count for much though, did it? If Blair didn't want you to know something, chances were you'd never find out. Unless your name happened to be Chuck Bass of course. He could read her like an open book. It was so unfair. Why hadn't she inherited _that_ from her father? It would make all this so much easier.

Mia fumed silently as they approached Tiffany, but kept pace with her mother. Blair always seemed to increase her speed when she was coming up to Tiffany and Mia had always wondered if it was just her way of letting herself show excitement. In any case, Mia stretched her legs a little more and matched her mother step for step. It was only as they were within feet of the entrance that Mia tripped (yes, again) and grabbed on to the wall of the building beside her.

She was vaguely aware that Blair was beside her, trying to get her attention and ask if she was all right. She was making some comment of maybe wearing the shoes around the house for practise.

But Mia wasn't listening properly; Blair's voice turned into a buzz in her ears. Under her fingertips, the wall of Tiffany was smooth and cold; she could smell car fumes in the air, and could still taste the bagels and cheese she'd eaten back home in her mouth. Her sight was filled with two people, pressed up against a building on the other side of the street.

A woman, skinny and blonde, and Jack.

Suddenly it was like she had a zoom function in her eyes. Mia could make out every stroke of Jack's lips against the other woman's, and could see the way his fingers squeezed the woman's waist to pull her closer. The woman wove his hair around the fingers of one hand and brushed his stubbly jaw with the fingers of the other.

Jack broke the kiss to drag his lips up to her ear. Whatever he whispered made the woman smile and bring their mouths together again.

Mia's stomach gurgled and she tore her gaze away to let it rest on the sidewalk in front of her. She counted each pair of female feet that passed them and tried to make her stomach sit still. This time it wasn't butterflies wrecking havoc. She'd never felt so disgusted and sick in her life.

"Mia!" Blair's voice permeated the fog and Mia felt her mother's hand on her shoulder, shaking her slightly. "Mia! What's wrong?"

Blair hadn't seen them, or if she had, it meant nothing to her.

Mia shook her head and pulled herself upright. It was supposed to mean nothing to her as well. She had told Jack weeks ago, in Katie's bedroom, with witnesses, that she didn't want him. She had told him to find someone else. And then she'd avoided him completely. Still, when he'd stopped calling, she'd never thought that maybe it was because he'd taken her up on her order. She had preferred to think of him sitting in his room, pining for her in the way she refused to pine for him. But he wasn't. He had forgotten her. He'd found someone else.

The prickling behind her eyes surprised her but she was given enough warning to be able to prevent any tears from forming. She had refused to cry _in front_ of Jack, so she wouldn't cry _for_ him either.

Mia met Blair's eyes with her own and she forced a smile on to her face. "I'm fine. Just tripped is all. And I…I thought I saw someone I knew, but I was wrong."

She turned and walked into Tiffany without checking on Jack again, and felt Blair enter behind her. She didn't want to think about the Jack across the street, not because he'd hurt her (because he _hadn't_), but because that wasn't _her _Jack. Her Jack was softer and gentler when they were alone. They could tell each other things that they could admit to no one else. The masks they wore in public, her Queen Bee, his Devil, were just that: masks. When they were alone, the masks came off and left nothing but Mia and Jack behind.

Still, a voice in the back of her mind was whispering to her. How strange it was that the morning she and her mother just happened to be walking into Tiffany, there he was, with another girl. Was it coincidence, or a plot to make her jealous and come crawling back to him?

Blair was looking at bracelets when Mia tapped her on the shoulder. When she turned to face her, Mia tried to keep the anger out of her voice when she asked, "Did you tell someone we were coming here this morning? Serena, maybe?"

Blair frowned. "Why would I tell Serena we were coming to Tiffany a week before Christmas when she knows that I have no gift for her yet? That would be idiotic. I didn't tell anyone. Why?"

Mia bit the inside of her bottom lip. Maybe it _was_ coincidence then. It was a small island; she couldn't have hoped to avoid him forever.

Pleased that he wasn't challenging her (that would demand a counter-attack, and Mia had enough on her plate already), Mia turned to look at the jewellery Blair was inspecting. But Blair wasn't content with the bracelets. She wanted something else for Serena, and so they moved on until they reached the earrings.

Blair eventually chose a pair of gold Elsa Peretti earrings with diamonds. While they might have looked fairly plain to others, Mia could see Serena wearing them and knew she'd be pleased. Buying for Nate was harder, and gradually the two women stopped looking for him specifically and started just looking.

They were in front of a mass of diamond engagement rings when Mia realised this was a perfect opener for a Chuck/Blair relationship conversation.

She leaned closer to the glass cabinet as if to see better and said nonchalantly, "Your anniversary is coming up soon, right?"

Blair walked around to Mia's other side. "Yes. Just after New Year. I can't believe it'll be twenty years."

Mia laughed. "I bet you can't. Twenty years is such a long time."

Blair turned and smiled. "I thought that too, when I was your age. Now, things are different. Twenty years is nothing. What's even more shocking than that is, if you count from the time your father and I first…kissed, it's been twenty-_nine_ years. I was sixteen, you know, when all this started."

Mia smiled secretly behind Blair's back. She _did_ know, now that Ja-, _he_ had told her the truth behind her parents hooking up.

"And has is been a good twenty-nine years?"

Blair laughed. "Some of it. Your father and I have always been very combative. Proud, too. We were dancing around each other for years, going back and forth, driving each other and every one else crazy."

"Would you go back and do it again?"

Her mother was silent for a long moment and thought. "I don't know. The happy parts, of course, but I'm not so sure about the rest."

"The hard parts make the happy parts happier though, don't they?"

"Yes, but living through the hard parts can become impossible. You begin to lose hope and then the happy parts get harder and harder to remember. Sometimes it's easier to just give up."

Blair's voice had grown sad and Mia watched her. She wasn't sure if she should ask the next logical question, or move on to happier topics. She knew she should steer towards safer shores, but she was so curious.

Against her better judgement, she asked, "Have you been tempted to give up often?"

Blair sighed. "I would give up every other week when I was your age because we couldn't figure out how to do what we were doing. We were too young to fully understand. After high school it became easier. Then we got married and had you, and we were happy for a long time, Mia. I was convinced that I'd never want to give up again. But you're old enough to know now, that I have considered divorce."

Mia licked her lip. So, the 'D' word had finally been spoken. She'd wondered when it would come out. She had to play dumb though; she wasn't supposed to know about this.

"When did you consider it?"

Blair didn't answer, not at all, and Mia was half surprised. She had expected her mother to admit to considering it recently. But maybe that was the problem. Things seemed to be going well, but Blair had almost given it up. If she'd stayed on the warpath she might have missed it all. She didn't know of course, that her daughter had a hand in it. Still…

Mia took a breath and asked another question. "Well, are you considering divorce, _now_?"

The breath she'd taken froze in her lungs. She had to know. Had it worked? Had she managed to change her mother's mind?

Blair turned to Mia and looked her straight in the eye. Her mother didn't look happy _or_ sad now, just solemn. Mia took this as a bad sign. Why would she look solemn unless she had bad news to break?

Her mother straightened the scarf wrapped around Mia's hair, and then she smiled a little. "Now? No, Mia, I'm not considering it now. In fact, for the first time in a long time, it feels like the very thought of splitting from your father, is miles away."

Mia had to bite back a grin, but saw Blair's eyebrow quirk up as if she'd caught her daughter's sudden excitement.

"So," Mia said, "twenty years of marriage isn't going to be ending anytime soon, then?"

"No, not if I can help it."

Blair turned away and Mia allowed herself to bounce slightly where she stood. The sick feeling she'd been ignoring since she'd seen Jack was pushed aside. Instead, she felt light-headed with happiness.

She hurried to catch up with Blair and when they paused to look over more jewellery, Mia swept her hand out over the rings.

"So, twenty years ago, did Daddy propose with a Tiffany ring?"

Blair laughed. "You'd have thought so, but no. I never had my own engagement ring."

If Mia had been eating, she would have choked. Instead, she reached out, grabbed her mother's arm and pulled her around to face her.

"I'm sorry? Did you just say you never had your own engagement ring?"

Her mother nodded. "That's right. I got Chuck's mother's ring instead, which I wasn't complaining about. It's beautiful and it will be yours one day so I hope _you_ aren't complaining."

Mia shook her head. "No, I love it, but…don't you want your _own_ diamond?"

Blair shrugged delicately. "I have other diamond rings. It doesn't matter."

"Ahhh…_yes_, it does."

Blair didn't reply, she just turned around and went back to perusing the jewellery on display. When Mia was sure she wasn't paying attention though, she pulled her cell out of her purse and typed out a text.

_Daddy, have you bought Mother something for Christmas yet?_

A moment later her phone vibrated in her hands and Mia flipped it open to read the reply.

_No. Why? Do you have something?_

Mia's face stretched into a wicked grin as she glanced at her mother from behind lowered lashes. Blair said not having your own engagement ring didn't matter, and maybe she was right…if you didn't have enough money to give the family ring _and_ a personal one.

However, they were Bass's. They had money coming out of their ears.

**xoxo**

**A/N: Hi again! I know I told you to expect a day or two between postings, but I think all I needed to do to motivate myself was just take off some of the pressure. I got to watch 2x15 (more on that later) **_**and**_** 'The Dark Knight' on DVD before I began writing today, so I was much more relaxed about the whole thing. Still, thank you to everyone for being so understanding and supportive. Also, thanks for keeping any 2x15 related events out of the reviews. I appreciated it. Which brings me to the episode in question.**

**OH. MY. GOD. Was anyone else as devastated as me?! At the end, in that scene between Chuck and Blair, I was screaming at him to not step back into the lift. I'm convinced that if he'd just tried, fought harder, that Blair would have forgiven him. But he **_**didn't**_**! And then I cried. *sigh* And, of course, following the usual pattern, there won't be any proper C/B scenes for ages now. This totally sucks. Then there were those adoptive parents of Rufus and Lily's kid. I understand their reasoning, but really! And finally, the one, the only…**

**Jack Bass. **

**GOD! I want to throw him off a building and watch him die. Who's with me? He's ruined **_**everything**_**. **

**Can you guys tell I'm not over this yet? Actually, it might take a few days, which won't be healthy for my brother. He tolerates my obsession, but tries not to encourage it. LoL.**

**OH! Before I forget, I'm going to put Mia's outfit for this chapter, along with the earrings chosen for Serena, up on my profile as well, along with Blair's dress from last chapter. I'm going to start doing that from now on, in fact. If at any point in the story, I made reference to a particular dress, then you should be able to find a pic of it on my profile. It's more fun to look at the pics frankly, than to read a substandard description.**

**Anyway, feel free to vent away in reviews now. Assuming you leave reviews, which I'm really hoping you do, as it's been yet another episode of C/B sadness. Kinda matches the Jack/Mia sadness of this chapter. *sigh* Thanks all!**


	8. All I Want for Christmas

**Disclaimer: I own only Amelia Waldorf-Bass, Katherine Archibald, and Jackson and Daniella Humphrey. All other recognisable characters and places are the property of their respective owners.**

**Chapter Eight: All I Want for Christmas**

For the first time in a long time, Mia genuinely looked forward to Christmas. The Christmas right before her tenth birthday had been the last time her parents had been happy for the holiday. Every year since then, Chuck and Blair had put on brave faces and tried to pretend. They'd put away their hurtful words and try to convince Mia that they were a happy family.

Mia always knew better.

On previous Christmas mornings she'd lie awake with her eyes closed and take herself back to the holidays she remembered from her childhood. Only with them firmly in her mind could she dress and go downstairs with a smile on her face.

This year, as soon as she was conscious enough to form coherent thoughts, Mia pushed her sleeping mask up onto her forehead and her eyes popped open.

In one fluid movement, she sat up and pushed her bedcovers away. She climbed out of bed, and then had to steady herself by grabbing her nightstand when she had a rush of blood to the head.

She told herself to calm down. When she got downstairs (whether it be in 5 minutes or 5 hours) she was sure she'd find her parents happy and healthy; nothing drastic would have changed overnight. Although if something _had_ changed, she really shouldn't be rushing; better to savour the memories of the last few weeks.

No matter how many times she made herself move slower, Mia ultimately hastened again. In the end, she decided to end her torment and flung the dress she'd been considering for the day down on her bed. She grabbed her robe and put it on over her nightgown ('nightgown' was Chuck's word; it made him too uncomfortable to think of his baby girl in a negligee), and then hurried downstairs.

When she reached the common room and found her parents sitting beside each other on the chaise she breathed a quiet sigh of relief. She was right not to have worried.

Chuck looked up when he noticed her standing in the doorway. Mia figured she was grinning like an idiot, but her father still stood to embrace her.

She wrapped her arms around his torso and squeezed. When she burrowed her face into his chest, she smelt the familiar mix of scotch, cigarettes and his cologne, and her smile widened.

Chuck's hand smoothed her hair and he kissed the top of her head. "Everything all right, Mia?"

She leaned her head back to look into his eyes. It was there, his love for her, just as it had always been. But there was happiness there too now. That hopelessness that had been present just weeks before was all but gone.

She stood on her toes to kiss his cheek. "Yes, Daddy. I'm just glad you're here."

His eyes showed his surprise. "Well, me too, Mia, me too."

He put an arm around her shoulders and drew her further into the room so that she could kiss her mother.

When Chuck had resumed his seat beside his wife and Mia had taken the sofa opposite them, Blair presented Mia with two gifts wrapped in bright paper.

As Mia took them, Blair smiled and said, "Mine's the bigger one."

Chuck chuckled and smirked at her. "Blair, you know that it's not the size that counts, but the price tag attached."

She turned to him and matched his smirk with one of her own. "That's too bad for you then. Mine's still better."

Mia giggled quietly. She didn't need whatever was in the boxes; the best gift that year was the playful banter between her parents. Still, because Chuck and Blair turned to her expectantly, Mia pulled off the wrapping paper and folded it neatly beside her, and then opened the boxes. From Blair, she received a black satin clutch by Leiber; from Chuck, she got a crystal studded leaf hinge cuff. The shallow Upper East Side princess inside her rose up and nodded smugly at the items lying on her lap, before Mia had the chance to quash her.

Mia leaned back into the sofa and watched her father pull out the small box containing Blair's gift. It was blue and had been tied with a white ribbon. From the way Blair's eyes, sparkled she knew what was inside.

Still, that knowledge didn't prevent her gasp of shock and admiration when the cushion-cut engagement ring was revealed.

Mia had to admit that it was one of the most beautiful pieces she'd ever seen. Set in a platinum band, the larger centre diamond was surrounded by smaller ones.

Blair tilted the box and watched as the stones sparkled in the light. A soft smile crept on to her face as she said, "I have my own now."

When Blair glanced over at her daughter, Mia had the grace to smile sheepishly. Her mother might not have known that Mia was setting her up with Chuck, but she _did_ know where he got the idea for the engagement ring. Mia couldn't deny it, so she didn't try.

Blair cleared her throat and retrieved a small box similar to the one Chuck had just presented her with. She turned it over in her hands for a moment and then awkwardly presented it to Chuck.

He eyed the box, and then Blair, before he pulled off the ribbon and opened it.

Mia leaned forward to see a gold signet ring with an engraving on the face. From her distance, she couldn't make out the markings, but watched as Chuck traced them gently with one finger.

He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Blair's cheek, and as he did, the box he was holding tipped towards Mia slightly. She could tell the action was accidental, but it didn't stop her from leaning forward even more and squinting.

There, on the face of Chuck's new ring were two elaborately curled letters: a 'C' and a 'B'.

Mia sat back and lowered her gaze to stare at her clutch and bracelet. CB? Chuck Bass. It had to be, and frankly, it made sense.

But then she raised her eyes again and took in her parents. She started. CB. Chuck Bass…or Chuck and Blair?

Mia smiled. Her mother could deny that the 'B' stood for herself all she wanted, but Mia would always know the truth…and she figured Chuck would too.

**xoxo**

A few hours later, Mia lay back on her bed and selected Ella on her speed dial. As she listened to the ringing, she sat up against her headboard, hating the feeling of her lunch sitting heavily in her stomach when she was lying down.

Finally, the dial tone ended and Ella's voice came through the speaker.

"Hey, Mia! Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas. Tell me, did your parents get you a device that will help you locate missing objects?"

"…Noooo."

"That's a shame. Next time you lose your phone you might not be lucky enough to find it."

Mia heard Ella sigh and then grumble, "I didn't lose it, it just…"

"What? Ran away?"

Ella ignored the comment. "How are your parents?"

Mia grinned. "They're great. You should have seen them this morning."

"I'm glad it's all working out for you, and for them. Chuck and Blair are lucky to have you. If my parents began hating each other and thinking about divorce, I don't know what Jack and I would do."

At the sound of his name, Mia felt a painful stab through her gut. She'd tried not to think about him since the day at Tiffany, but she often found him popping up in her mind at the oddest times, like when she was watching TV, reading a magazine or applying her make-up. The other morning she'd almost spilt her orange juice all over the breakfast table when she randomly remembered that he preferred apple.

She shook him from her head again and tuned back into her conversation with Ella, who she could hear rummaging through something on her end of the line. "Your parents would never do what my parents are doing. They hardly ever fight, and when they do, they make up anywhere between twenty-four to forty-eight hours later."

"There was that one time they didn't talk for a week."

Mia rolled her eyes. "Excuse me if I'm not impressed, Ella. Up until a few weeks ago, my parents had been fighting for eight _years_."

Ella made a noise of acquiescence and continued her rummaging.

Mia frowned. "What _are_ you doing?"

The other girl sighed. "I can't find that coat Mom bought me, you know, the red one. It's gone and I want to wear it to Grandma's tonight."

"You probably sent it out for dry-cleaning and forgot to pick it up."

"I didn't! I know it was here. Oh! I know what must have happened to it!"

"What?"

"It must have been stolen!"

Mia blinked. "What? By who?"

"The closet girl."

The matter-of-fact tone to Ella's voice kept Mia silent for a long time. Finally, she said, "Ella, that's bad, even for you. There are no girls in your closet…just like there aren't monsters under your bed. We went over that in third grade, remember?"

Mia heard what had to be Ella's closet door close with a thump. "Don't be patronising, Mia. I'm talking about a real girl. Jack's latest. I had to put her in my closet this morning."

As soon as she heard the words, Mia flashed back to a conversation she had had with Ella and Katie weeks before. They'd been walking back to school from the Met when Ella revealed to them that she had to regularly hide Jack's conquests in her closet so that Dan wouldn't find them.

"Mia? Are you still there?"

Her mouth opened and closed three or four times before a stuttered sound came out. She cleared her throat. "You still hide Jack's girls in your closet?"

"Oh yeah. There was period a few weeks ago when he never had girls over and he was in his own bed all night, every night. But then he started bringing them back again. I thought his well had finally dried up, but I guess not."

She took a slow, deep breath and ignored the sudden, empty feeling in her stomach. "Yeah, I guess not. Look, Ella, I really have to go. I think I hear Mother calling."

"Oh, well, okay then. I'll talk to you later!"

Mia didn't even say goodbye before she hung up. For a moment, she sat in silence, cradling her phone in her hands. Then she flipped it open and brought up her photo gallery. She thumbed past photos of her with Blair, Chuck, Ella and Katie until she reached the one she had been looking for.

Her and Jack at the Hampton's that past summer. Their bronzed cheeks were pressed together and she was clinging to the arm that he'd thrown around the front of her shoulders to hold her to his chest. Both grinned at the camera, so happy, either because of the company, or being out of school, it didn't matter.

The emptiness in her gut rose up, swallowing her whole, and with a sudden cry of rage, Mia flung the phone as hard as she could at the opposite wall. The red plastic hit the powder blue with a sharp crack and fell to the floor.

Mia leapt off the bed and strode towards her door, ignoring the split phone beside it. She slammed the door behind her and thumped downstairs. The ribbon containing her ponytail loosened and Mia reached back to rip it out, taking long brown strands with it.

She turned towards the kitchen, thinking that maybe a drink of water would calm her, but before she could get anywhere, voices reached her from down the hall.

She debated for a moment and then decided to investigate.

At the end of the hallway, the door to Chuck's home office stood cracked open. She rolled her eyes. Didn't anyone in this house know how to close doors properly? But then she was thankful. An open door had given her a head's up on her mother's frame of mind. If that door had been closed, Mia would never have overheard Blair's conversation with Serena and wouldn't have been able to help. Still, if you wanted privacy, the Waldorf-Bass apartment probably wasn't the place to go looking for it.

She took up her position in front of the door, and then checked over her shoulder to make sure their maid wasn't watching her. When she was sure the coast was clear, Mia turned to the gap and peeked through.

Chuck and Blair stood at opposite ends of his large, mahogany desk. He had his hands braced on the corners as he watched her turn a small box over and over in her hands. It wasn't until Blair absentmindedly snapped the box open and then closed that Mia saw the flash and realised it was ring Chuck had given Blair just that morning. Her gaze flicked to her father's right hand, the only one she could see properly, and smiled when she saw the signet ring around one of his fingers.

"Blair," he said, "please."

Blair shook her head. "I don't know. We've come so far, done so many horrible things to each other. What makes you think we could start again and do it any differently?"

"I'm not saying we start again. Starting again means erasing everything we've learnt. Let's just try harder. Please, Blair, don't leave me."

She was quiet and hung her head so that her fringe covered her face. Chuck sighed and came around to Blair's end of the desk. He took his face in his hands and raised it to his. With his thumb, he brushed away the tear that was creeping its way down her cheek.

Blair took a slow, shuddering breath. "If we try, we can't treat each other the way we have been. That means no other women for you."

He nodded. "And no false accusations or blame laying for you."

She nodded. "All right, so we're agreed."

"Good," said Chuck and reached down to pull the box out of her hands.

He lifted the lid open and removed the diamond ring. Then he took her left hand and eased the ring up her ring finger until it met her wedding band. They both studied the diamond until Chuck raised Blair's hand to his mouth. Gently, he placed a kiss on the ring, as if to seal their agreement.

Blair's other hand smoothed over Chuck's cheek and then she smiled, a full bright smile that no one had seen in years. She threw her arms around Chuck's neck and pulled his lips down to meet hers.

As Mia shut the door on them quietly and headed back towards the kitchen, a part of her was rejoicing. That was it. Her parents had agreed. They would stop fighting, be happy and die in each other's arms, but not for another fifty years, at least.

But the hollow feeling in her gut still remained. Her parents had reunited, but she had still lost Jack.

**xoxo**

**A/N: I think this might be the shortest chapter, but sometimes less is more. **

**So, what did we all think? Personally, I'm pleased both with this chapter and how the story is progressing. **

**Thanks for all the great reviews last chapter. LoL. I think we're all united in our hate for Jack Bass and our desire to do bodily harm. It made me laugh. In general, the reviews were less about the chapter and more rant sessions, but I enjoyed them.**

**For this chapter, my profile will have links to the Christmas gifts, including Mia's clutch and bracelet, and Chuck and Blair's rings. I encourage everyone to check out Blair's engagement ring in particular. It is truly a marvel. It also cost 32,000 dollars.**

**I'm hoping you all enjoyed what this chapter had to offer. Let me know what you think via review. Thanks!**


	9. Truth Will Out

**Disclaimer: I own only Amelia Waldorf-Bass, Katherine Archibald, and Jackson and Daniella Humphrey. All other recognisable characters and places are the property of their respective owners.**

**Dedication: This chapter has to go out to Bradshaw-esque, who was not only the first reviewer of this story, but who also picked out a rather large problem that I had overlooked, and very thoughtfully sent me a PM. Without that PM, I honestly would never have remembered and the first part of this chapter would be completely different.**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: Make sure that you've read Chapter 8, which I posted yesterday. I don't think the story refreshed on the main GG page, so if you're not on alert you might have missed it. Thanks!**

**Chapter Nine: Truth Will Out**

Mia's eighteenth birthday was three days after Christmas. At the breakfast table, Mia unwrapped the perfume, earrings and new cell phone that her parents had bought her, but was happiest about her parents' joined hands.

She nibbled on a croissant and turned the new phone over in her hands. It was dark purple in colour and slimmer than her old phone had been. Pretty though. Mia liked purple. She smirked. Like father, like daughter.

Blair swallowed the spoonful of yoghurt she's just put in her mouth, and gestured at the phone with the cutlery. "So how did your other phone turn up broken in two on your bedroom floor?"

Mia licked a stray croissant flake off her bottom lip. "I don't know. Maybe it walked and decided to collapse in two halves. I didn't ask it."

Chuck sipped his coffee. "What about that scratch in the paint on your wall? Looked to me like something had been thrown at it."

"Did it? I didn't notice." Mia put the phone down beside her glass and set the almost-whole croissant on her plate. She leaned back in her chair and pushed the plate away.

"Is that all you're eating?" Blair asked, trying to conceal her worry.

"I'm not hungry."

"You haven't eaten anything substantial since Christmas lunch."

"I know."

"Well, are you feeling sick?"

"No!" Mia gripped the edge of the table with both hands and found a ridiculous amount of pleasure in watching her mother recoil in shock. "I'm not sick, physically _or_ mentally, Mother. I'm just. Not. Hungry."

Mia turned away before she had to see the looks on her parent's faces. She hated when people stated the obvious. She knew she hadn't been eating properly, but how could they expect her to keep anything down when there was a constant pain in her stomach? A pain that had nothing to do with illness or hunger, and everything to do with Jack.

Internally, she groaned. She had tried, God, she had tried, to stop thinking about him. But she'd found that her persuasion and intimidation skills didn't work half so well on herself as they did on everyone else.

The silence that now engulfed the table was tense and strained. Mia almost laughed when she realised that the silence that had sprung up between herself and her parents, felt the same as the silence that had recently been banished between Chuck and Blair.

Mia took a breath and cast her mind out to find something to talk about. Anything would do.

She turned back to her parents, who were trying to look normal by continuing with breakfast. "So…what made you decide to name me 'Amelia'?"

At her question, Chuck took a large gulp of coffee and then almost spit it back out into his mug. Mia frowned but didn't have time to wonder about his behaviour before Blair shrugged.

"I just liked the way it sounded. It was slightly old-fashioned even when your father and I were young, but I thought it sounded classy and sophisticated. Do you approve?"

Mia nodded and cast her gaze over her father once more. He was drawing lines through his scrambled eggs with his fork and avoiding anyone's eyes.

She turned back to Blair. "I _do_ like my name. When I was a child, I loved it because I was the only one I knew who had the name. Lily told me that she thought the same, except that she'd met only one other Amelia, right after she married Grandpa Bart."

Blair's eyes rose from her plate and met her daughters. Slight confusion cocked her head to the side and quirked her mouth. "Really? Who was this? I never heard about an Amelia."

Mia shrugged and met her father's desperate gaze just as her mouth opened to voice the answer. "She was just some decorator Lily and Bart hired to do the apartment."

Mia watched as Chuck's eyes closed slowly and he breathed a small sigh. She frowned and her eyes flicked to Blair who had gone pale. Her mother's hand shook as she lowered her spoon back to her plate. She pulled her other hand out of Chuck's and pushed her chair away from the table.

"Blair." Chuck said and pushed away from the table to stand.

Blair turned to him angrily. "I don't believe you! How could you? Our daughter! _Our daughter!_ And you named her after that _whore_!"

He grabbed the fists that Blair aimed at his chest. "I _didn't_! It was you! You named her! I said no. How many times did I say I hated the name? I threw others at you. Elizabeth, Michelle, Jacqueline. I texted them to you, I wrote them on the bathroom mirror. Anything, I said. Anything but Amelia. But you wouldn't listen! And in the end, I was the one to shorten it! For weeks after her birth, you went around weaving her name into every conversation you could. I couldn't stand to hear it, and I couldn't say her name, not once. So she became 'Mia'. You can't say I didn't _try_, Blair!"

But Blair was having none of it. She kicked at his shin and pulled her hands free. "You could have told me! If you'd just said something!"

"What good would that have done? Did you really think that I was going to tell you her name, ten years after the fact? I couldn't change anything. And I knew you'd react this way, I _knew_!"

"And what about the other baby? Huh? If he had been a girl, would you have named her for another one of those women?"

Chuck shook his head and he stepped back. "Why are you bringing him up? Going to fling more accusations in my face? It's not _my_ fault he died!"

Blair slammed her palms over her ears. "_Stop it_!"

"No!" He stepped up to her and grabbed her wrists to pull her hands away from her ears. "You're going to listen to me, just like I've had to listen to eight years worth of blame. I. Did. Nothing. Wrong. It wasn't my fault. Maybe it was yours! Did you ever think of that? Maybe all those things you did to yourself as a teenager affected it. Or maybe you willed it to die. You didn't want it! I had to _beg_ you to have another child but you kept saying no! All through the pregnancy, you whined and complained, made me feel guilty for wanting a family. You never loved him. You only cried when he was born not breathing. Maybe our son died because of _you_."

The silence echoed around them as Chuck's words swirled in the air, around and around. Blair's face was red as she held her breath and scrunched up her eyes. Chuck's face was awash with tears.

Mia was cold in her chair. Gradually, she unfroze and stared up at her parents. Suddenly they looked different to her. Chuck was no longer the cheating father, and Blair was no longer the tormented mother. The roles had reversed. Chuck was the one living in agony, and Blair, the cold-hearted one.

In the lull, Mia pushed her chair away from the table and, as she stood, the linen napkin that had been on her lap fell to the floor. She watched it flutter to the ground in what seemed like slow-motion. Then she turned and left the dining room quietly and calmly. She collected her coat, stepped into the lift and rode it down to the lobby. Out on the street, she didn't call for the car. Instead, she turned and walked up the street.

Nameless faces dodged around her as she walked, none knowing the harsh words that had been burned into her brain and which still rang in her ears. She hadn't known. She remembered being ten years old and having her father sit down beside her to tell her she was going to be a big sister. Finally, she would have siblings. She had pleaded with her mother from the time she was four to give her brothers and sisters like her friends had. Blair had always smiled and patted her head, as if the request amused her.

Never in her life, would she have thought that Chuck was making the same requests and that Blair was turning him down.

Did that mean then, that they had been fighting for longer than Mia knew? They had definitely fought after the baby, her brother, who would have been Charles Bartholomew Bass the Second, had been stillborn, but maybe this had been going on since Mia was two or three.

She didn't notice that her feet were aching in their heels until they stopped her in a familiar looking lift.

Looking around at the buttons on the side, she saw that she'd selected the level for the penthouse. For one, detached moment, she wondered if coming here was a good idea, but then she figured it couldn't hurt. Coming here had to be better than going home.

A bell chimed as the doors opened and she only hesitated briefly before stepping out into the Humphrey home.

The entrance was empty, but she moved forward, her heels clicking on the floor. She stopped in the lounge area and turned her eyes towards the hall that led to the bedrooms when she heard approaching voices.

Mia waited in silence and eventually, Serena and Jack entered the room. They both jumped a little when they saw her standing there. Apparently they hadn't heard the bell.

All three people stared at each other for a long moment, and then Serena stepped forward, a smile plastered on her face. "Happy birthday, Mia! I wasn't expecting to see you today so I gave Blair your present. I hope you don't mind?"

Mia didn't really hear the words. Instead, she was thinking. Serena had known her parents for years. She knew all Blair's little secrets and all Chuck's indiscretions. Serena could tell her the truth, about the baby, about her parents' marriage. She wanted to ask if it was true that Blair hadn't wanted the second baby. She wanted to know if Blair had even wanted _her_. She wanted to know if Chuck had cried when Blair betrayed him, in her own way, or when he'd found out his son was dead.

But those questions were too much, too heavy. If they were answered, everything would change, more than it had already. So instead she looked into Serena's blue eyes and asked, "Who was Amelia?"

Serena frowned. "Amelia?"

Mia nodded. "Yes, there was another Amelia. Your mother hired her to decorate your house when she married Grandpa Bart. Who was she? Why does my mother hate her? What did she do?"

Mia knew that Serena had figured out who she meant when her frown eased and she took a small breath. "I don't know how you found out about her, but if you want answers, I think you should ask your parents."

"I'm asking you. I want you to tell me. _Now_."

Serena met her eyes, as if she was searching for a reason to give everything away. She must have found it, because she took a deep breath and said, "She _was_ our decorator, for a while. Chuck…Chuck and Blair had been dating for a week. They were going to go to Tuscany together. Before Chuck left though, he met Amelia and…chose to not meet your mother at the helipad. He stayed and slept with Amelia instead. Blair went to Tuscany on her own and then spent the rest of the summer with her father in France."

So that was it. He'd cheated on her. It was bad, yes, but not totally unforgivable, not if you loved a person as much as Blair claimed to love Chuck. It seemed to Mia, that what she had done to him so many years later was much, _much_ worse.

"If you want more than that, you'll really have to talk to your parents, Mia, I'm sorry. But I have to go to work. I'll see you later."

Mia heard Serena walk away and step into the lift. She didn't even care that her weeks of avoiding Jack had come to an end, or that the butterflies which usually kept company with what food she ate, were nowhere to be found. Maybe the shock had killed them. Finally.

A long moment passed before Jack said, "So, I hear congratulations are in order. Ella told me your parents are fine again."

She almost laughed. Almost. Something told her that if she began laughing, she wouldn't stop, and she'd just be hysterical forever. But maybe that was a good thing. Wasn't it better to laugh than to cry?

Mia looked down at the glass coffee table. "Where_ is_ Ella?"

"She's not here. She got up early this morning to go shopping with Katie. As usual, she left your birthday present shopping until the last possible minute and had nothing."

"Oh."

The quiet descended again, leaving Mia to think about leaving. She didn't even know why she'd come here of all places. She'd rather just walk around and around in circles all day, or sit in Central Park than be here, alone, with _him_.

Right?

"Mia?" His voice was quiet, as were his steps as he approached her. He reached out and unfolded her arms. She hadn't noticed that they were wrapped around her ribs, holding her together.

"Mia? What's wrong, babe?"

Babe. He hadn't called her that in years. She'd protested vehemently, saying he wasn't her boyfriend, so he had no right to call her that. She hadn't realised she'd missed it so much.

Her gaze rose from the table, travelling up his denim clad legs, over the sweater he wore, until it reached his eyes.

There was no warning before the tears came this time, no prickling behind her eyes, no sharp twinge in her nose. Nothing. One minute her she was calm and collected, the next a lone tear had trembled over one eyelid and slid down her face. Eight years worth of tears followed close behind.

She felt Jack's arm wrap around her and pull her in towards him. She felt the rough wool of his sweater against her face. The smell of cigarettes, so notorious for clinging to everything, swirled up into her nose, followed closely by the smell of the soap Jack used.

In the last few weeks, she hadn't been able to smell this once, so through her tears she breathed deep. She'd missed the smell and the person it belonged to. Had she been crazy, wanting to avoid him?

When her tears had slowed and all that remained were occasional hiccups, Jack pushed Mia away slightly, wiped the wetness from her cheeks and then cupped her face in his hands.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong, or do I have to force it out of you?"

Mia shook her head and sniffed. "No. No, I'll tell you."

So she did, after he'd pulled her down to sit on the sofa and she'd nestled against his chest, not willing to let him let her go just yet.

Everything she'd heard that morning came out, in a quiet tone and logical order until they were left in silence again.

Mia sighed. "It was all a waste of time. All that hate was so ingrained in them, there was no way I could compete with that. This whole thing was doomed from the start."

She felt Jack shake his head. "That's not true. You believed in them, Mia, when everyone else had given up. You proved that you were right. For a long time, your parents have been standing back to back, watching other people. You forced them to turn around and see each other again. _You_ did that. I admire you for it."

He admired her? Really? What a strange thing to know. Strange, but good. Even if everything had ended badly after all, at least she had that much.

She said, "Well, that doesn't matter anymore. After this morning, I doubt they'll ever speak to each other again, even to argue."

"That's not true either. I think this needed to happen. They needed to get the real issue out into the open. It'll be fine. You can fix this."

Mia pulled away to look up at him. "You think so?"

Jack shrugged. "Sure, you've come this far, haven't you?"

She bit the inside of her lip. "But what do I do now? I can't set them up again, there's no time."

"Forget the set-ups. You're all experts at avoiding what you don't want to face. Stop playing games with them. Just sit them down in a room, and make everyone talk things over. You too. You have to be honest with them. Tell them how their behaviour has hurt you."

"But that's so simple. Could it work?"

He smiled. "Not everything has to be complex to succeed, Mia."

She sat in silence and thought over his words. Maybe he was right. But she was so used to having to scheme and fight her way to the top of the pack. Conversations didn't solve anything in high school.

Maybe it was time to grow up.

Mia refocused on Jack's face and smiled. She felt the salt from her tears, which had dried on her cheeks, crack a little and she brushed her palms over her face. When she met Jack's eyes again, she said, "All right, I'll talk to them. No more games."

Jack nodded. "Good. Now, I hate to change the subject, but it's still your birthday, right?"

"Of course!"

"Well then," he said and stood up, "I'll just go get your present."

Mia watched him walk down the hall towards his bedroom. She hadn't considered that maybe Jack had bought her a gift. She'd been avoiding him, so she had no right to expect one. Still, he hadn't made any mention of why they'd stopped speaking. Maybe he wasn't as into her as she had thought.

As this possibility crossed her mind, and Jack re-entered the room carrying a small gift bag, the butterflies in her stomach re-awoke and began making up for lost time.

He handed her the bag and took his seat beside her. He wrung his fingers as she pulled a blue Tiffany box from the bag and took a ragged breath when she hesitated.

He'd bought her jewellery? From Tiffany? Maybe he _was_ into her.

"Open it," he whispered.

"I'm scared to."

"Then I'll do it." And he reached out to pluck the box from her hands.

He flipped the lid and there, lying on pale blue silk, was a necklace of white gold. Two heart pendants hung from the chain, one of which was studded with tiny diamonds.

She couldn't speak as he removed the necklace from the box and fastened it around her neck. The gold was cold against her skin, but it soon warmed when her hand moved up from her lap to flatten against the hearts.

"There are two of them," she said.

He knew what she meant. "Yes, two hearts for you to wear around your neck. One is yours…the other is mine. And as long as you have this necklace, they'll always be together."

Mia's head was spinning, and her mouth was suddenly dry. This wasn't happening. She didn't want this to happen.

When she felt his fingers lightly brush hers, Mia propelled herself up and away from him. She spun towards him wildly and held her hands out as if to ward him away.

"Don't! Don't say those things! You don't mean them, and even if you did, I wouldn't care!"

"I do and you're lying."

"I'm _not_!"

"If you're not, why haven't I seen you or spoken to you in weeks? I said it before, Mia; you're an expert at avoiding what you don't want to deal with. When I tried to kiss you the other week you panicked, not because I was forcing you into anything, but because you wanted me to do it. So you did what you do best. You ran away and hid. But it didn't change anything, did it, because I was still there, in your head. And do you want to know why? It's simple really. I li-"

Mia's palms closed over her ears and she scrunched her eyes shut. "_Stop it_!"

There was a moment when Mia realised that Blair had done exactly this during the fight she'd had with Chuck that morning. But before she could figure out if she _wanted_ to mimic her mother anymore, she felt Jack's hands close around her wrists and pull her hands away from her head.

He forced her head up. "Open your eyes. If you're going to deny me, I want you to look me in the eyes as you do it."

Mia's pride rose up at the challenge and her eyes shot open. She gasped and tried to move back, but he held fast. He was so much closer than she'd thought.

"I'm going to tell you the truth now, okay?"

She nodded silently before she could stop herself.

"I like you, Mia. I want to be with you. And you feel the same."

The butterflies went into frenzy and the light-headedness returned. She swallowed and then choked out, "I don't."

"You do." His voice was soft, the kind of voice you wanted to believe, even if it meant losing yourself.

She pulled herself out of his grasp. "I don't." She shook her head violently from side to side.

"Why not?"

Had he always been this stubborn?

"Because I'm not supposed to like you!" Mia all but shrieked.

"Why not?" he said again.

"Because," she said calmly and clenched her fists by her sides, "_I_ am Amelia Waldorf-Bass and _you_ are Jackson Humphrey. It's just not how it's supposed to be."

He shook his head and took a step towards her. "You know what's funny? I imagine, many years ago, Blair Waldorf said exactly the same thing to Charles Bass."

She scoffed and folded her arms across her chest. "Yeah, and look where _that_ got them!"

Jack reached for her arms but she took a large step back. He sighed. "You're wrong, you know. When we're alone and the rest of the world can't see, you stop being that Queen Bee and I stop being that Devil, and we're left with just Mia and Jack."

Mia frowned for a moment. She was certain she'd thought something similar just the other week. Could he read her mind now?

But he wasn't finished. "And when it's just Mia and Jack, it makes complete sense and you realise that that is _exactly_ how it's supposed to be."

Hearing him say the words sounded so good. Her resolve weakened, just a little. She wanted to believe him, but she'd seen this kind of feeling before, in her parents before everything had gone wrong. If she gave in to Jack today, what was to prevent them from ending like Chuck and Blair in twenty years? They might not be lucky enough to have a daughter willing to fight for them. What would happen then?

"What about the women?" she said, determined to find anything that would let her walk away with her pride. "I know you've been with various different women since Thanksgiving. Ella told me. And I saw you, opposite Tiffany, the week before Christmas. If I mean so much to you, why were you with them?"

Jack sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I knew you'd find out, especially after Tiffany."

"You knew I'd be there?"

"No, actually. I was walking past with…well, it doesn't matter who…and I saw you. I wanted to make you see that you needed me. I want you to need me, Mia. You don't have to be the strong one all the time."

So he'd slept with other women…for _her_? It was definitely flawed logic…but it had worked. Nothing else would have gotten her attention. It just went to show: he really did know her better than anyone else.

When Mia's head lowered, Jack must have known he had her, because he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed the top of her head gently.

"You _do_ need me, don't you, Mia?"

She sighed and looked up into his dark eyes, so uncertain and scared at that moment, and said the words they both needed to hear.

"Yes, I do need you."

His answering smile was wide and unashamed, and Mia thought for a moment that that smile was the best gift she could have received for her birthday.

She was wrong.

Jack pulled her flush against him and their lips came together with such ease, that it made Mia think they were supposed to be like this, together. They had always been able to think and move in sync with each other, but it had never occurred to Mia that maybe it was because they were two halves of one whole, like Chuck and Blair, like Dan and Serena, like Nate and Jenny.

The prospect of being Jack's better half was more enjoyable than she'd have thought possible. She smiled against his lips and he pulled back when he felt it.

He inspected her grin with a bemused look on his face. "What?"

She shook her head. "It's nothing."

"Tell me."

Mia sighed. "I just realised that I'm really lucky."

Jack chuckled. "Babe, you've got nothin' on me."

He lowered his mouth to hers again and Mia hoped that he never stopped kissing her, even for a moment.

**xoxo**

**A/N: Well, there you go. You now have a reason for Chuck and Blair's falling out, **_**and**_** Jack and Mia together. Am I good to you guys, or what? LoL. Ok, I'm joking. I'm not that conceited. **

**I really hope this chapter lived up to all your expectations. I, personally, am very pleased with how it went. Jack really stepped up to the plate for me this chapter, not giving me any trouble with his lines. He was really prepared to be Mia's voice of reason and I liked that. Jack's not been getting very many compliments lately either, because you're all disgusted by his recent behaviour.**

**And I **_**told**_** you Chuck wasn't entirely to blame for everything. More explanation is on its way, by the way. Next chapter we'll get to hear everything in a more civilised manner.**

**Available on my profile, is a link that will take you to see Mia's necklace. It's beautiful and I kinda want one for myself. **

**I'm expecting lots of reviews for this chapter, full of all your thoughts. Don't worry about them being long. The longer, the better. Someone actually apologised for leaving me a long review the other day. I laughed. **

**So, review away guys, and I'll try really hard to update again tomorrow so you don't all come after me for leaving you in the lurch.**


	10. The Game Ends

**Disclaimer: I own only Amelia Waldorf-Bass, Katherine Archibald, and Jackson and Daniella Humphrey. All other recognisable characters and places are the property of their respective owners.**

**Chapter Ten: The Game Ends**

It was four a.m. on New Year's morning and Mia was lying awake in her bed. Unlike in previous years, the Waldorf-Bass's had not attended or thrown a celebration to see in the New Year. Instead, Blair had gone to bed early, Chuck had holed himself up in his office to smoke and drink, and Mia had curled up in her room to talk to Jack on the phone.

No words had been spoken amongst the family for three days.

Which was why Mia had been so pleased when Jack called at around eleven thirty. That was what she told herself anyway. She was just starved for conversation and he was an expert conversationalist. It wasn't _anything_ to do with the sudden change in their relationship. Nope, not at all.

Mia sighed and rolled over onto her side, plumping the pillow under her cheek as she went. She watched the second hand on her alarm clock tick away and when her eye began twitching, forced her gaze to the photo sitting just in front of her lamp.

Given to her by Katie for her birthday (Katie had always been prone to giving thoughtful gifts rather than expensive ones), the photo, held in a frame of frosted glass, depicted the four friends fooling around in the Hampton's over the summer. Mia wasn't sure who had taken the picture, but it was clear that none of the subjects knew it was being taken; Jack had his arms around Mia's waist and was holding her off the ground as she tried to kick herself free; Ella was clinging to her brother's back like a monkey, arms around his neck and legs around his waist, and Katie was doubled over in laughter off to the side. Mia was irritated to note that the image of herself had her mouth gaping open, whether because she was shrieking at Jack to put her down or because she was laughing, Mia couldn't remember. Either way, it was very unbecoming.

It was difficult to decide if she considered her eighteenth birthday the best or the worst of her birthdays. Yes, all the skeletons living in the (admittedly, very vast) Waldorf-Bass closet had finally gotten to see the light of day, making the day horrible. _But_ she'd spent the rest of the day at the Humphrey home with Jack until Ella and Katie had shown up. They all went to Mia's birthday party and afterwards, when the night was over, Mia had slept in the guest room at Dan and Serena's. So while the day had begun as a nightmare, it hadn't ended that way.

On her nightstand, the screen of Mia's phone lit up and the cell danced a couple of millimetres to the left as it buzzed with a new text message.

She reached out and pulled it over to her, before sliding it up and opening the message.

_I know you're lying in bed awake. You need 2 talk 2 your parents –J_

Mia's eyebrows rose and she scooted up in bed to lean back on her elbows. She looked towards the window as if to see if there was a camera trained on her, even though the heavy curtains had been pulled hours ago.

She turned back to her phone and selected 'Reply'.

_How did u know I was awake? And my parents r sleeping –M_

She jiggled her leg against the mattress as she waited for his reply. Finally, her phone went off again.

_I know u. Wake them –J_

Mia glared at the screen. He was determined, that was for sure. Most of their late night conversation had consisted of him trying to persuade her to go talk to her parents, and while Mia admitted that it had to be done, she couldn't bring herself to do it; she wasn't sure if she was ready to hear what they had to say. She'd put up with no sleep if she had to, but the truth seemed too scary to think about.

So like the true avoider (she'd grown to hate that word) she was, she sent back to Jack: _Why aren't u asleep? –M_

To which Jack replied: _Too busy thinking about u. xo –J_

She stared at the screen for half a second, taking in the words, before she squealed. Half a second after that, she clamped her hand over her mouth, not wanting to wake anyone. And half a second after _that_, she lowered her hand and tried to compose herself. She was eighteen now, not twelve.

Before she could even consider her reply, the phone buzzed again.

_Now, go talk 2 your parents. I won't kiss u again until u do –J_

Mia gasped. That wasn't fair. Still, it was a good play. She glared at the phone again, before throwing it onto the bedspread, knowing he had her.

He was right. This silence couldn't go on forever, and Mia knew she had to be the one to break it…even if it _was _five a.m.

Sighing, Mia pushed the covers away and got out of bed. She jumped on the spot a little to ward off the cold as she found her robe. Slipping her arms through the sleeves, Mia moved to her bedroom door and opened it. She peeked out into the dark hallway and listened. Apart from the ticking of the clock downstairs, everything was silent.

She shut the door behind her and crept down the hall towards her parents' bedroom. Standing outside it, she wondered momentarily if she should knock. They probably wouldn't hear it if she did; Blair was a heavy sleeper, and Chuck had been drinking.

Mia folded her arms over her chest and grumbled, hopping from one foot to the other. She should go back for her slippers, or wait until it was properly morning.

"Ugh," she said quietly. "Jack's right. I'll do anything to avoid facing what I don't want to. That's so unfair."

Mia reached out and knocked quietly once before pushing the heavy doors open just enough for her to slip through. She locked them behind her, to harden her resolve and to prevent escape, and turned to the bed.

Chuck and Blair were both asleep, forming two hills on either side of the bed, hers smaller than his; they had left the equivalent of the Grand Canyon between them. As Mia watched them, Chuck sighed and Blair squirmed further under the covers before falling still.

Mia took a deep breath and moved closer. She stopped at the foot of the bed to consider her options. Before she could think too much about what she was doing, she braced her hands on the mattress and pulled herself up onto the bed between her parents' feet. She moved slowly so as not to jostle them and folded her legs beneath her. Then, she took a moment to arrange her robe around herself, after which she realised she could stall no longer.

Into the darkness, she whispered, "Mom? Daddy?" When neither moved, she tried again, louder this time. All that got her was a muffled grunt from her father.

Mia huffed. Clamping a hand around their ankles, she shook her parent's violently. "Would you two wake up?"

Blair sprang up with a gasp and Chuck almost rolled out of bed; only his quick grab of the nightstand saved him from hitting the floor.

"Oh good, you're awake," said Mia dryly, and crossed her arms over her chest. "Seriously, you two could give sleeping lessons to the dead."

Chuck rubbed his eyes and leaned over to turn on the lamp on his nightstand. As they all squinted at each other, he said in a voice still gruff from sleep, "What's wrong, Mia? Is there someone downstairs?"

"No, it's nothing like that. I just…" and here she hesitated. There was still time to forget everything and return to bed. She could tell Jack she'd talked to them, and if he figured out she was lying, then she could do without his kisses. She'd gone without for eighteen years, hadn't she?

But staring at her parents in the muted lighting, Mia wanted desperately for them to be a family again. A proper family, who didn't judge how good their week had been based on the number of arguments they'd had.

"Just?" Blair prompted.

Mia sighed and her arms uncrossed, hands falling into her lap. "I just wanted to talk to you."

"Oh," said Blair, after a moment of silence, and she glanced at her clock. "Can it wait until morning? It's only half past five."

Mia's shoulders slumped and she turned to climb off the bed, but then her father took hold of her wrist.

"Don't go anywhere, Mia." He turned to his wife. "Can't you just _try_ to be sensitive? Our daughter wakes us in the middle of the night, having clearly not slept going by the bags under her eyes, and you want her to wait until morning? What kind of mother _are_ you?"

Blair bristled. "I'm a good mother. Don't you go judging me, Bass. At least I'm _here_! You're always flying off to some foreign destination on 'business'. I'm sure Mia would be a lot less impressed by you if she knew you spent half those business trips in bed with other women!"

"That's not true! I—"

"Stop!" Mia stretched her arms and held a hand out to each of her parents. "Please, stop! _This_ is what I wanted to talk to you about, you two fighting all the time. And no, Mother, it _can't_ wait until morning. It's waited long enough."

Chuck and Blair turned from each other to face her. Mia looked into their eyes steadily, making sure they were listening to her. When she was sure she had their attention she continued, "It's about time all three of us sat down and talked about this issue. And yes, I _am_ including myself in this, not only because the way you two act affects me too, but because I could have done this a long time ago, but chose not to. So, we can sit here and talk like the mature adults we are, _or_ we can sit here in stony, stubborn silence and ignore each other until we die of starvation or someone breaks the door down, whichever comes first."

Her parents glanced at each other with raised eyebrows. Blair then lowered her gaze to the bedspread and Chuck returned his attention to Mia.

He said, "All right, Mia. You want to talk, we'll talk."

She narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Really?"

Chuck nodded. "Sure."

"Oh," Mia said, not having suspected them to agree so willingly. "Okay. Well, I guess I'll start then, seeing as how I brought it up."

Chuck nodded, and he and Blair leaned back against the headboard. Mia resat herself comfortably and took a deep breath to steady herself. She'd spent so much time trying to convince herself to begin this conversation, that she hadn't really thought of what she'd say when it actually began.

As they continued to sit in silence and watch each other, Mia wished Jack was there. He always made things sound so simple. She could do it with him there to hold her hand…

…but maybe that was it. She had to learn to do it _without_ him, or Ella, or Katie. She loved and relied on her friends, and they always stood at her back at school, but this was just something they couldn't do with her.

Chuck must have sensed her internal struggle, because he leant forwards and took her hands in his. "Baby, just tell us. How much does our arguing bother you?"

She sighed. "I hate it, Dad, I hate it so much. It scares me." She was surprised by how weary she suddenly sounded and how old she suddenly felt. This definitely had to end.

"Why does it scare you?"

She looked up and met her father's eyes. "Because I keep thinking that one day it will all become too much, and I'll get back from school to find that you've packed your things and gone to the Palace, or that Mother is on a plane to France with a one-way ticket. I don't want you to leave me." She thought of what she'd put Jack through since Thanksgiving and went on, "And sometimes I look at the two of you and can't help but think that if there's no hope for you two, then what hope is there for me? I don't want a marriage that ends up like yours."

This time it was Chuck who sighed. "Mia, first of all, no one can tell how a marriage is going to turn out. When I married your mother I never would have thought we'd get to this. You just have to do it and hope for the best. Secondly, neither your mother nor I will ever leave you."

"But Mother was going to divorce you! I heard her telling Serena weeks ago."

Blair's head shot up and she spoke for the first time. "You heard that?"

Mia nodded and bit the inside of her lip. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I thought you were talking to Dad, but when I realised you weren't, it was too late. I was already listening."

Chuck turned to shoot a small glare at Blair, which she returned, and then looked back at Mia. "And after you had this information, what did you do? Did you speak to your mother?"

"Noooo…" Mia said, now feeling slightly guilty. "I…I tried so hard to fix it, by making you see that you still love each other, but in the end it didn't work because what you're fighting about is too big for me to deal with. No one can fix that but you two."

Her father's eyes narrowed. "We'll get to that in a minute. What do you mean 'fix it'?"

And so Mia repeated for them the last month and a half, the way it had been for her, leaving out some details of course (learning her parents had sex in their limo, her Thanksgiving encounter with Jack, her seeing Jack opposite Tiffany, her _birthday_ encounter with Jack).

By the end of the explanation, Blair's eyes were wide and Chuck was slack-jawed.

"You tried to set us up?" Blair choked out.

Mia pinched her thumb and forefinger together. "Just a little."

The look Chuck and Blair shared this time wasn't angry, but incredulous, and Mia would have giggled if the mood weren't so serious. They had been played by their own daughter. It had to sting.

Blair opened her mouth, probably to comment of how unladylike her behaviour had been (to which Mia would have snorted and thrown some of Blair's actions back in her face), but Mia held out a hand to forestall her.

"No, enough about that. You both know I hate you fighting and I've gone to great lengths to get you to acknowledge each other, but that will all be for nothing if we don't get to the heart of the matter."

Chuck sighed and leaned back against the headboard of the bed.

Mia was having none of this attitude. They were going to do this now or never. Besides, they'd already come too far. No use backing out now.

She turned to her father. "Did you really cheat on Mother with a woman named Amelia?"

He was silent and staring off into the distance for a long moment, but then he met her eyes. "Yes, I did."

"All right then. That's something at least. Now," she swept her hand towards Blair, "talk to her about it."

He looked shocked. "That's it? What am I supposed to say? It happened twenty-eight years ago!"

Mia shrugged. "This conversation doesn't come with instructions. Just talk. And don't tell _me_ it happened twenty-eight years ago. Tell her!"

From the corner of her eye, Mia saw Blair smirk in satisfaction. Mia turned to her and said, "Don't get all self-righteous just yet. It's your turn next."

Blair's smirk dropped just as Chuck sat up straight and turned to his wife.

He sighed. "So, twenty-eight years ago, I left you on a helipad to go to Tuscany alone so that I could have sex with the decorator. You already know that. You know why I didn't join you in Tuscany later. You know everything that happened before and after you got back. I thought we'd been over this already. Why does it bother you so much all of a sudden?"

Blair groaned. "It bothers me because for eighteen years, we've had a daughter who shares the name of that same decorator. Can you honestly say you haven't looked at Mia and thought of the woman you abandoned me for?"

Chuck's eyes dropped to the bedspread and then moved up to Mia. She met his gaze but kept her face blank. This wasn't her conversation anymore.

He turned back to Blair. "If we're going to be honest then yes, you're right. There have been times when I have looked at Mia and seen the other Amelia." Seeing Blair about to interrupt he hurried on, "But not for the reason you think! I might not have felt guilty about my decisions when I made them, but I have since. So when I look at our daughter, I feel guilty, for what I did, for why I did it, for not telling you why I hated the name Amelia when you were pregnant. Guilt, Blair, that's all I feel. Why do you think I tried so hard to come up with a nickname?"

Blair brushed her hair angrily out of her eyes. "You could have saved yourself all that if you'd just _told me_. I would never have named her Amelia if I knew your reasons!"

"But it had been so long! A small part of you has held on to what I did to you and never forgiven it. I didn't want to bring it up eleven years later and hurt you more."

"Of course, because twenty-eight years makes it hurt so much less."

Chuck sighed and scrubbed his face with both hands. "Look, we can't change it now. I know that I should have told you. It would have been better for everyone involved if I'd come clean. But I couldn't bear to see the same hurt in your eyes again. You'd finally trusted me completely. We were married, we were having a baby. Do you think I wanted to endanger that?"

Blair turned away from her husband and daughter, staring off into the distance. She was silent for a long time, making Mia wonder if all this effort would be a waste of time. If Blair wasn't prepared to move forward, nothing Chuck or Mia said or did would change it. Once Queen B made up her mind there was no moving her, and the whole Upper East Side knew it.

Finally, she turned to Mia and folded her arms over her chest. "Do I have to forgive him?"

Mia tried to remain cool and composed; it looked like she'd been voted mediator. The knowledge sent her mind into overdrive. She wanted to grab Blair and shake her, yell that, yes_,_ she _did_ have to forgive him, because he was obviously sorry and he loved her so much.

But she controlled herself. A meltdown wasn't going to help anyone and her forcing her parents into forgiveness would ultimately only result in more fighting.

So she thought hard for a long moment about all their options and then said, "No, you don't have to forgive him _today_. Today is about acceptance. Forgiveness comes later, but you have to be willing to let it."

Blair huffed and glanced at Chuck, who was watching her carefully. She said, "I accept your apology, but I'm still angry and you're not forgiven." She glanced at her daughter. "Yet."

Chuck's tense shoulders eased and Mia wanted to jump up and dance. Blair, stubborn and proud as she was, would forgive Chuck eventually, and of her own free will. She probably wouldn't even notice it, never wake up one morning thinking that that would be the day; it would just come with time.

Mia, still reminding herself that she was mediator, allowed herself a small smile. But it was wiped off when Chuck's voice broke the silence.

"So, are we moving on to the _bigger_ issue now?"

And just like that the mood in the room changed. The silence around them was tense and heavy, filled with secrets and guilt and regret and blame, and God knew what else. The Amelia issue was not, _had never_, been the problem, having only arisen less than a week ago. This issue was the real problem, the one that had carried them through eight years and brought them to this moment.

Chuck might find this impossible to forgive…and Mia didn't know if she could either.

All three of them sat avoiding each others eyes, and Mia knew that it was up to her to break the ice again, maybe even steer the conversation; Chuck and Blair were too guilt-ridden.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Okay, let's go back to the beginning. I was born, Daddy was already successful and, Mom, you were working on expanding Eleanor Waldorf designs. And, from what I gathered at breakfast the other day, Daddy wanted another baby. Is that right?"

Chuck and Blair nodded, he firmly and she reluctantly.

"All right, so Dad, why don't you tell us why you wanted to expand the family?"

"It ought to be obvious. We had both been only children, who had always sought the unattainable approval of our parents. I didn't want you, Mia, to grow up lonely. As you said, both Blair and I were on the rise at work. I didn't want to think of you left at home with just the maid for company if we both had to go away for business at the same time. And if we're all still being honest, then I'll add that I loved having you as a baby. Caring for you, watching you learn, was more fulfilling than any of the business deals I was making. I wanted to do it again."

Mia felt her heart swell for her father. He was such a good man, no matter what he'd done in his youth or what he was doing now. He loved her and he loved Blair, she knew it.

She turned to her mother and couldn't stop her voice growing hard. "And you didn't want another baby?"

Blair turned from both of them. "…No."

She heard Chuck sigh angrily and, before Mia could censor herself, the question that had been running on a constant loop through her mind for the last few days was coming out of her mouth. "Did you want _me_?"

Chuck caught his breath and Blair turned back around sharply. The look of wide-eyed shock answered Mia's question before her voice could.

"Of course I wanted you! You were my daughter, my own little baby, how could I _not_ want you?"

Mia was speechless, her mouth gaping. Had Blair's son not also been her 'own little baby'?

"But…then why didn't you want…" Mia paused. She didn't want to call her brother 'the baby' but she couldn't really call him by his name, Charles, either. She mentally shook her head and settled with 'him'.

"Why didn't you want him?"

It was here that the strangest thing happened, to Mia anyway, who was expecting her mother to turn all defensive.

Blair's lower lip quivered and she let out a ragged breath as a fat tear spilled over onto her cheek. But she didn't stop at one. Soon, both her cheeks were glistening in the light as tears continued to roll down them.

She said, "I know what you must think. That I'm a horrible mother, a cold-hearted bitch, who doesn't feel for anyone. But it's not true. I loved him. I loved him so much, from the very moment I knew he existed."

"Then why did you complain so much? Why did you never put in any effort or show that you cared?" said Chuck.

Blair sobbed and when she spoke next her voice was tortured. "Because I envied him too, just like I envied Mia. When she was born, you loved her so much. Everything you did, you did for her. You got up in the morning for her, you went to work for her, you came home for her. You took her to the park, toy shopping, you stayed home when she was sick. You even drove her all the way to the Hampton's once, because she said she missed it when it wasn't summer time. I knew, I _knew_, that the other baby would be just the same. You'd divide your time between Mia and him, and I'd just be _there,_ always second best and always alone. You were the only one in my whole life who ever put me first. Nate always wanted Serena, my father moved away to France to be with Roman, my mother had her designs. You think I didn't know that you loved Mia and then him more than you loved me? I could tell. I could feel it. I envied them because I didn't want to lose you, but none of it mattered because I've lost you anyway."

She buried her face in her hands so her next words were slightly muffled but no less agonised. "You don't know, you don't understand how much I've hated and blamed myself. When I think of him there, so still, so quiet, and know that a part of me, however small, wished he'd never come into existence…You're right. It was _me_. It was _my_ fault. I willed him to die because I was so selfish."

If Blair spoke again, neither Mia nor Chuck heard her, because her sobs overcame her words.

Mia's eyes couldn't leave her mother, even when she tried to force them away, and she knew that for the rest of her life she'd remember this, the sight of her mother hunched over and crying, and looking more alone than anyone ever wanted to be.

Her father had told her once about the insecurities Blair had faced as a child and teenager, in the hopes that his daughter would never feel what she had. She couldn't believe that those very same insecurities, which everyone faced but which seemed to haunt Blair, had been the cause of so many years of hate and jealousy.

Mia shook herself out of her stupor and looked to her father. She almost gasped aloud when she saw the moisture gathered in his eyes. Never in her life had she seen him cry, was almost convinced that he, the great Chuck Bass, didn't have the ability.

He moved slowly, as if underwater, bridging the distance between himself and Blair, and closed his arms around her, pulling her into his chest. She clutched at him desperately, blindly, and tried to burrow into him. Chuck was whispering to her, or making soothing noises of some sort, but they were lost when he buried his face in her hair.

Watching them, Mia felt a prickle behind her eyes and a sharp pain in her nose. So she crawled up to her parents and put her arms around them both, holding on tightly.

In the back of her mind, Mia was suddenly glad she'd locked the door. While it might have been humbling for someone to come across the Waldorf-Bass's in a tearful embrace, it was most definitely a family moment. It would be more than wrong for someone else, no matter how close to the family, to intrude. Not even Jack belonged here.

Gradually, Blair's sobs eased, Chuck's tears dried and Mia regained control of emotions. They all sat back, but in much closer proximity than they had been before.

Chuck cupped Blair's face in his hands. "Why didn't you tell me all this? I could have helped, or at the very least reassured you that I still loved you as much as ever. I loved you all equally, as cliché as it is to say. I didn't realise you felt excluded, I just thought you weren't…interested."

"Did you hate me, after he was born?"

Chuck shook his head. "No, I couldn't."

"But you always tried to avoid me."

"Because I thought you'd blame me for wanting another child! I was trying to give you space, and then when I tried to come back you pushed me away."

A shadow of a sneer appeared on Blair's face. "So you went out and found other women?"

He sighed. "No, I didn't. I waited for you. I didn't have any woman, including you, for five years after him."

"Five years? What changed?"

"You," he said painfully. "You told me, point blank, that you didn't want me anymore. You threw ornaments at my head and told me to leave you alone, for good."

Another tear fell down Blair's face and Chuck brushed it away with a thumb. "I didn't _mean_ it! I wanted to hurt you! I hurt so much and I thought hurting you would help ease it, like when we were in high school."

"But?"

"But I was wrong. You did what I said and I was more alone than ever."

After that none of them spoke, and sat in silence, yet again. It was different this time though, or so Mia thought. Yes, there was pain in the air, as fresh as it had been eight years ago on April 10, when Charles Bartholomew Bass the Second had been born already dead.

But there was hope too, not yet able to lighten the mood, but still there, just under the surface.

Mia sat back on her heels and watched her parents. She already knew that she had forgiven her mother, although Mia had no right to condemn her, and knew that Chuck had already forgiven her as well, which would go a long way to helping Blair.

Because it was _Blair_ who needed to forgive herself. If she could work towards doing that, everything would be all right. Nothing could be solved immediately, because too much had happened, there was too much history. It would take time and baby steps.

A small, soft smile graced Mia's lips as the room continued to lighten with the natural sunlight of the new day.

**xoxo**

**A/N: Phew! Is anyone else as relieved as I am that this chapter is over? Because I am truly emotionally drained. I had to write this chapter in two halves, which is why there was a small delay in the daily posting. I could have finished it in one day probably, but I got to about page 7 and had to stop. I hadn't even reached the big part of the conversation yet, and I was already exhausted.**

**I hope you all found this chapter to be helpful in understanding Blair's motivations. I truly believe that someone as self-conscious as Blair could suffer this way, so it makes sense to me, but you might all disagree…which, I'll be honest, would really suck. But hey, I'm just the writer, right?**

**Anyway, I'm going to go now and try to find something light-hearted to read. Let me know what you think of this via review please, and I'll try to update again tomorrow. I can't promise anything though, because I re-read my chapter 11 plan and it might need to be changed up a bit. I haven't decided yet. We'll see. Thanks guys!**


	11. Three Words, Eight Letters

**Disclaimer: I own only Amelia Waldorf-Bass, Katherine Archibald, and Jackson and Daniella Humphrey. All other recognisable characters and places are the property of their respective owners.**

**Chapter Eleven: Three Words, Eight Letters**

The furniture in the lounge had been pushed back and cleared into other rooms, and an arch had been erected in front of the large windows overlooking the New York skyline. The walls had been draped in sheer white fabric, and stands supporting vases of peony and lily of the valley bouquets stood in strategic positions around the room.

Beneath the arch, Blair stood in an ivory, elaborately beaded gown; Chuck was opposite her in a dark suit and tie. The crowd around them consisted of the Humphrey's, the Archibald's, Blair's father and Roman, and Mia.

When she'd heard that her parents wanted to renew their wedding vows for their twentieth anniversary, Mia hadn't been sure if it was wise. They'd just come out of an eight year fight and, more importantly, their anniversary was exactly seven days into the New Year. There didn't seem to be enough time. But Blair was determined, and Blair Waldorf-Bass always got what she wanted. It turned out money _could_ buy most things. No one in New York said no to the Bass's. So Blair was able to get a caterer, a photographer, flowers, a dress, and Harold and Roman on a flight from Paris in just a few days. Luckily, Nate was friends with a judge who was more than happy to preside over the vow renewal ceremony.

The judge had indicated that it was time for the vows, and Mia smiled softly as Chuck and Blair turned to each other and joined hands.

For a moment, Chuck, who was to speak first, said nothing. He stared at Blair intently, almost as if he had to memorise her face, and then took a breath.

"Blair, my beautiful wife, our lives have taken us to places neither of us ever believed possible. Some were good, some were bad. But that we stand here today proves that even the bad things in life can't tear us apart. After all these years, I truly believe that you were created for me, and that I was created for you. For almost thirty years, I have seen your face every time I close my eyes and heard your laughter ring in my ears. While others have come and gone, you have been the one constant in my life. I believe in us and this marriage more than ever, so today I renew the vow I made twenty years ago. I promise that I will comfort you, honour and keep you, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon you my heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, for as long as we both shall live. Blair, in case you've ever forgotten, or ever needed reminding, I love you."

A brilliant smile lit Blair's face and a tear crawled down her cheek. She glanced at the judge and he motioned that she could now speak.

She had to begin twice. The first time Blair opened her mouth, all that came out was a sob. But she gave a small laugh as everyone in the crowd smiled and then she cleared her throat to begin again.

"A long time ago I promised that I would stand by you through anything, but it seems that you have been the one standing by me. Even when I pushed you away, you were there. So here today, in front of our friends and family, I renew my promise. I _will_ stand by you through anything. You will never again have reason to doubt my love for you, or how much I want to share everything with you. I can't wait to live the next twenty years with you at my side. From the very beginning we have been Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck, and I never want that to change. For everything you have done, everything you have sacrificed…I love you."

Nate stepped out of the crowd and offered Chuck and Blair the new rings they had purchased for this moment. It had been Chuck's idea to change them, claiming that, as much as the old ones meant to him, this was a new beginning and a turning point in their lives. They were recommitting themselves to each other and new rings could symbolise that. Blair, having nearly broken down at the sentiment, agreed and they'd gone out ring shopping that very afternoon. When they'd shown Mia the rings a few days later, Mia had been very pleased to see the 'C and B, B and C' engraved on the insides.

Chuck and Blair exchanged rings and when their lips met for the kiss, everyone in the crowd sighed simultaneously. Blair pulled back first, only to throw her arms around Chuck's neck. He slipped his around her waist and squeezed back.

The adult guests moved towards the buffet and grabbed champagne to give the couple some privacy. Mia turned away from her parents and took a seat on the sofa that had been pushed up against the far wall. Katie, Ella and Jack followed, and Jack took the seat beside her.

Mia let out a great sigh and leaned her head back against the wall, not caring that it would squash her hair.

Jack touched her wrist gently. "How do you feel?"

She rolled her head around to look at him and smiled. "Relieved. I feel relieved, like now that this is done, everything can begin to be okay again."

Katie shifted her weight and frowned a little. "I know that couples like to renew their vows are trying times, but after so long, do you think this was a good idea? Maybe they should have waited a while, see if they could get over their problems before taking this step."

Mia, despite her contentment, wanted to strangle her friend and order her never to speak again, using her Queen Bee tone to back it up for good measure. Too bad her friends never took any notice of said tone.

But Katie was just being practical, and was even voicing the questions Mia herself had considered. So she said, "I think they wanted to renew their vows to ensure that they _do_ get over it. They genuinely want to work things out and their recommitment is how they show they trust each other."

Katie's frown deepened and she opened her mouth to speak again. Mia's fist clenched in the skirt of her red Marc Bouwer halter dress. She didn't want to spend the rest of the evening defending her parents' actions to Katie, who didn't know them, not really…but if she _had_ to defend them, she would.

In the end, Mia didn't have to do anything. Jack, whose hand had closed over her fist, turned to Katie and said, "Enough. It doesn't matter and even if it did, this isn't the time or the place. Chuck and Blair are happy. We should be happy for them."

Katie had the grace to look guilty and blush. "Right. Sorry, Mia. After everything you've been through, it's probably not what you want to hear."

Mia shrugged. "Forget it."

Ella began babbling on about a pair of earrings she'd seen at Bergdorf and a party they just _had_ to attend the following night. Not only would it be wrong to not make an appearance as the Constance/St Jude's 'royal court', but the notorious party girl who'd left Constance at the end of junior year was also going to be there. Apparently.

From her seat, Mia watched Ella's enthusiasm and couldn't help but think of it as childish. She started, surprised at herself. Had recent events made her so mature that she couldn't enjoy earrings and parties now? And more importantly, would her newfound maturity mean she'd lose the connection she had with Ella and that they'd grow apart?

She sighed quietly and, when he patted her hand, sent Jack a reassuring smile. With Ella still speaking excitedly to the side, Mia stood and Jack followed swiftly. She squeezed his hand.

"Don't worry, I'm just going to go speak to my parents."

Jack nodded and Mia pulled away and crossed the room. Katie's brothers were nowhere to be seen, which worried Mia slightly, but the rest of their friends and extended family surrounded Chuck and Blair. She edged around Nate and Dan to see her parents standing arm in arm.

"Mia!" said Chuck, and held his other arm out to her.

A grin spread across her face and she ducked under his arm so that he could hug her to his chest. Chuck kissed the top of her head and Blair reached out to smooth a hand down her cheek.

"Everything all right?" Blair asked.

Mia nodded. "Yes, everything's great. I'm so happy."

Her parents nodded and shared a smile. Mia rested her head against her father's chest and couldn't help but think over everything that had happened since overhearing that conversation between Blair and Serena. Her parents were happy again and were talking things over, she had matured and she had Jack.

As Jack crossed her mind, Mia sighed sadly. She'd been thinking about their as yet undefined relationship since New Year and was reaching a conclusion that she wasn't sure she wanted to think about, and which he certainly wouldn't like.

"Mia?"

She shook her head and looked up into Chuck's eyes. "Yes?"

"Are you sure everything's okay? I know you just said you were happy, but you don't look it."

Mia raised her eyebrows in what she hoped looked like surprise. "I'm fine, really."

"You won't mind letting go so I can make a toast then?"

Mia gave a genuine smile and pulled away to stand to one side. Hired servers circled with trays bearing fresh glasses of champagne and Ella, Katie and Jack joined the edge of the group.

Chuck cleared his throat and smiled at their friends. "I'm supposed to be toasting Blair, but she came up with a better idea for the toast. The truth is, we're all here to celebrate today because of one person who wouldn't take no for an answer. Over the last two months, she has shown tenacity, dedication and a prominent stubborn streak."

Mia's eye widened and her gaze shot to her friends. Ella was giggling, Katie was smiling in satisfaction and Jack met her eyes with pride.

She looked back to her parents to find both of them watching her wearing His and Hers smirks.

Chuck continued, "So, here's hoping that she never loses those outstanding Bass—"

Blair frowned and kicked her husband's leg.

Chuck's smirk grew but he back-tracked. "Excuse me. Those outstanding _Waldorf_-Bass qualities and she never forgets that love and communication go hand-in-hand." He raised his glass. "To Mia."

The rest of their family followed suit, but most exchanged confused glances. Only Chuck, Blair, Serena, Jack, Ella and Katie were able to eye her knowingly. A small part of her was relieved; maybe Serena hadn't told Dan (and therefore everyone else) as well.

Soon after the toast, Chuck and Blair took to the makeshift dance floor. Everyone watched quietly as they came together and Vince Gill's 'Look at Us' began playing through the speakers.

Mia had been surprised at the choice of song. Not only was it country music (and from the '90s!) but his voice even had an authentic country twang. She'd been even more surprised when she'd discovered her parents had chosen the song together. Neither Blair not Chuck were Vince Gill fans, but Blair had explained that the lyrics had rung true for them. When Mia had looked the lyrics up on the internet, she'd smiled and, with her parents firmly in mind, found that the song wasn't so bad after all.

When the song was over, Serena and Dan moved off to dance and Chuck approached Mia. He held his hand out to her and raised his eyebrows in silent query.

Mia smiled and let him lead her out on to the dance floor.

As they spun, Chuck opened his mouth and then closed it again. The third time this happened, Mia slapped him lightly on the shoulder. "You're not a Pisces, so stop trying to mimic a fish. What _is_ it?"

He sighed. "Mia, I don't do this often. You have to give me a break."

She didn't speak, instead glaring in answer and Chuck laughed.

"You look just like Blair when you do that."

"Thank you," she said smugly. "Now what is it?"

"I wanted to thank you. What I said during the toast was the truth. Blair and I reached twenty years because you stepped in. And you didn't have to. You're our daughter. It wasn't your job."

She shrugged. "Being your daughter made me need to do it. I've always known how much you and Mother love each other. It would have been wrong of me to let you just throw it all away."

Chuck nodded and glanced up over her shoulder. Mia thought he was staring at Blair, but then he frowned as if in deep thought and she wasn't so sure.

"Dad?"

He turned his gaze back to her and cocked his head to one side. "You know, that Humphrey boy has been staring at you all evening."

She felt a rush of heat fill her cheeks. "Really?"

His eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Yes. Anything I should know?"

She pursed her lips and pulled her mouth to one side. Her father was a shrewd man, despite him not picking up on her little match-making game. How to answer?

Finally, she settled on: "Well, I don't hate him, Daddy."

Chuck frowned. "Is that right? Well, does that mean you lo—like him?"

Mia couldn't help but giggle at his swift correction. "Maybe. It's complicated."

He sighed and nodded wearily. "Yeah, I can relate to that."

As the song ended and Chuck pulled away, Jack was suddenly at their side. He smiled at father and daughter, but it dropped a little when Chuck glared at him and ran his eyes up and down Jack.

"Ahhh…I was hoping for a dance with Mia."

"Hmmm," said Chuck. "I suppose I can allow that. Just keep your distance and make sure your hands are where I can see them at all times."

Mia rolled her eyes and Jack laughed nervously.

Chuck turned back to Mia. "Call if you need me." And he stalked off to stand by his wife.

Mia cleared her throat. "Sorry, about that. He's just…"

"It's okay. He's a father looking out for his baby girl. It's a guy thing. We're prone to doing it with sisters, mothers and wives too."

She laughed and stepped forward so he could wrap his arms around her waist. She slid her arms up and around his neck, and they began swaying to the song.

They didn't say much, but Mia, who kept her eyes on shoulder of his jacket, could feel his gaze on her face.

After a while, he sighed. "Come on, let me have."

She looked up in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"I know there's something you want to say. Something you're trying to put off and something I'm probably going to hate. I thought we were getting you over the whole avoidance thing. Whatever it is, just tell me. I can take it."

Mia stared into Jack's eyes and saw the sincerity there, backed up by wariness and his feelings for her.

She ducked her head and took a deep breath, and then looked back up at him. She tried to smile, but failed miserably when it came out as a grimace. "You're right, as always. There _is_ something I've been meaning to say. I just…don't know how to say it, so don't say anything until I'm done, okay?"

Jack nodded silently and brought them to a standstill in the middle of the dance floor.

"This _thing_ between us manifested itself at a time when I was very emotional and a lot of things were happening in my life." She sighed. "I just want us to…let things sit for a while, so I can think. I don't want to date you officially, and then discover a month later that I don't like you as much as I thought, because I latched onto you when I was vulnerable. I want to make sure what I feel is genuine and not a by-product of the craziness I've been dealing with for two months. Does that make sense?"

He nodded slowly. "Yeah, it does, but—"

"Please, Jack, I just need a little time for things to settle down and to think. I'm not trying to avoid you, I promise. I just don't want to see you get hurt. You mean too much to me, so I'm trying to be mature."

He sighed and nodded again, this time more firmly. "That's good. I understand. I want you to be sure. I'm proud of you for being so…"

She smiled a little. "Grown up?"

"Yeah."

The song they had been dancing to was coming to a close, so Jack pulled away from her. The smile he wore was forced and looked pained, but Mia tried not to let it affect her too much. There wasn't anything she could do about the stab that went through her gut when she saw it though.

He waved in the general direction of the bar. "I need a drink. I'll talk to you soon."

She nodded and tried to smile. "Yeah, of course."

Jack nodded and turned away, but she lunged after him and grabbed onto his jacket sleeve. He turned around in confusion.

"What's wrong?"

Mia licked her bottom lip. "I just had to say, thank you, for everything you've done. I really needed you, Jack. You're my best friend."

Without letting herself think about the action, Mia stepped forward into him and stood on her toes. She pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek and then lowered herself back to the ground, before stepping away.

The smile that spread over his face this time was real. "I'll always be here, Mia. You're my best friend too."

When he turned away Mia let him go, and then abandoned the party to go sit in her bedroom. She pulled the hairpins out of her hair and dumped them in the bowl on her vanity.

Then she lay back on her bed and let herself think about Jack.

**xoxo**

**A/N: Hey all! Sorry this was later than usual. I had to take a break after last chapter and then yesterday the words just weren't coming out right, so I left it again. But here it is! The second to last chapter. The conversation between Jack and Mia probably wasn't what you were expecting, but I have to keep you on your toes, and Mia has to make this decision once and for all. **

**Speaking of Mia and Jack, a reviewer christened them 'Mack' in a review last chapter. I laughed in shock and delight. Does that make them an official ship now? LoL.**

**You'll find five different links for this chapter on my profile, one each of the Vince Gill song 'Look at Us', the lily of the valley and peony flowers (mostly because I never knew what they looked like and had to Google Image them myself), Mia's dress and Blair's dress. If you do nothing else, look at Blair's dress. It's gorgeous. I found it by accident when I looked up the lily of the valley pics and had to have B wear it.**

**Review away guys, because your reviews for last chapter were all amazing. I'm so glad you all agreed with my reasoning and B's motivations. Thanks!**


	12. Yours and Mine

**Disclaimer: I own only Amelia Waldorf-Bass, Katherine Archibald, and Jackson and Daniella Humphrey. All other recognisable characters and places are the property of their respective owners.**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: Please read the A/N at the bottom when you're done. Also, sorry about the shortness of this update; it's more Epilogue than proper chapter.**

**Chapter Twelve: Yours and Mine**

The Met steps were crowded, but Mia and her friends had managed to stake out their own little patch of concrete.

As Mia spooned some yoghurt into her mouth, she watched the people chatting around her; the cab's jamming up on the street, and the pedestrians hurrying from wherever they had been to wherever they were supposed to be. Everyone was in-between something. In-between places, in-between people.

If there was anything Mia had learnt over the last two and a half months, it was that she had been like those people too. She had spent year's in-between her mother and her father, happiness and sadness, childishness and maturity. And now it felt like she'd emerged from that strange place where no one is quite where they're supposed to be. Her parents had been united and she no longer had to move between them to get equal time with each; she was happy with her life and everything that was happening in it; she had left childhood behind her.

Sometimes, when she couldn't sleep, she'd lie awake and remember what she'd done to get her parents to fall back in love with each other. How childish the whole plan had been. If she had been honest in the beginning and made Chuck and Blair just talk to each other, things would have been different. Maybe they'd still be talking things over now, but at least they wouldn't have wasted two months. Or maybe she _had_ done the right thing. Maybe the only way to get her parents to talk, was to play the game and make them see each other again.

Mia shook her more philosophical thoughts from her head when she felt someone brush against her arm as they lowered themselves to the step beside her.

When she turned to look, Mia wasn't really surprised to see Jack. She'd spent a lot of time with him, and Ella and Katie over what had remained of the Christmas break after New Year. She'd been telling the truth when she said she wasn't trying to avoid him, and she didn't think avoiding him would help her make up her mind in any case. He was always on her mind in some capacity anyway; attempts at avoidance would be pointless.

But had she made up her mind? She thought so…

Jack turned to meet her eyes and a crooked smile appeared on his face. He reached out, picked the apple off her lap and took a huge bite out of it.

Mia scowled. "Don't you ever have your own food?"

He laughed. "Sure, but stealing yours is more fun."

She rolled her eyes but turned back to her yoghurt without further protest. "Your mother would be ashamed of you."

From the corner of her eye, she saw Jack nod in mock sadness. "She already is, Mia. She's saying there'll be no one to carry on the family name if I don't find myself a girl and settle down soon."

Silence descended between them, slightly awkward, slightly tense, slightly wary…slightly hopeful. All of the emotions they'd experienced when conversation had inadvertently turned to this topic over the break.

Mia bit the inside of her lower lip and then opened her mouth to speak, but Jack beat her to it.

"Who's that guy Ella and Katie are talking to?"

For a moment, Mia wanted to call him out on _his_ avoidance methods, and turn the tables on him, but she looked down towards where the steps met the sidewalk and frowned. "He's in a St Jude's uniform. Shouldn't _you_ know who he is?"

Jack ignored her jab. His eyes narrowed and, when Ella giggled coyly at something the boy had said, he leaned forward and even began to push himself off the step.

Mia reached out and grabbed his wrist before he could get off the ground. "Leave her. He's not doing anything wrong and it looks like she likes him. Besides, Katie is with her. She's not prone to acting rashly."

Jack grumbled and tore a chunk of the apple out with his teeth. "Katie's a girl."

Mia's jaw dropped open and she turned to smack him in the shoulder. "What's _that_ supposed to mean? Just because she's a girl, she has to have you looking out for her all the time?"

He shook his head. "Katie is family, and Luke and Andrew aren't old enough to look out for her well-being yet, so the job falls to me."

She rolled her eyes, knowing that, while Jack might not know who the boy was at that moment, he certainly would by the end of the day. "Men," she mumbled under her breath.

Jack tried to be mature though. He cast one last, long look at the girls and the other boy before turning reluctantly back to Mia.

He drew a breath and took another bite out of the apple, chewing slowly. Once he'd swallowed he said, "So, how are your parents? They're still on that honeymoon, right? Where did they go again?"

Mia couldn't help but grin. "They're great. And yes, they're still away. They decided to give Tuscany another try. Mother didn't let Daddy take a separate car this time though. Anyway, they get back early next week, but they called me last night, telling about how much fun they're having. They sounded happy, and you know, they weren't even faking."

"I'm glad they're happy. I'm glad _you're_ happy."

Mia nodded. "Me too. I haven't felt this happy in a long time. There's just one thing that would make me happier than I've ever been."

"And what's that?"

She stirred her spoon through her yoghurt and turned to take in his face. "You."

Jack didn't say anything and Mia began to feel sick to her stomach. The butterflies were still there, but suddenly she wondered if he'd given up on her. Could he have moved on already?

She hurriedly continued, "I've spent a lot of time thinking about it all, just like I said I would. I…I won't lie. I went back and forth a lot, not because I wasn't sure about what I felt, but because I wasn't sure what I felt was best for us. I _do_ like you, Jack. Nothing has changed, but I'm worried that if we do this, then we'll stop being friends. Sure, your parents are still friends. Nate and Jenny are still friends. Hell, even _my_ parents are still friends, and they've all been together for years…but we're not them."

When Mia stopped talking, both she and Jack were silent again. This silence was longer than the ones previous. Mia could tell by the slight furrow in Jack's brow that he was thinking hard about what she'd said, but she still had the feeling that she was going to empty the contents of her stomach onto the steps.

Finally, Jack refocused and met her gaze. "No, we're _not_ them. We're stronger."

Mia frowned and shook her head. "What do you mean?

Jack took her cool hand and held it between both of his warm ones. "I mean, that our parents spent half their time fighting and breaking up with each other. We've almost never fought seriously, and when we have, we've always made up soon after. We think the same way, we move the same way, we feel the same way. We're beginning with a stronger base than our parents had, all we have to do is build on it."

A smile started on Mia's face and she squeezed his hand. "What's with the foundation metaphors? Are you turning poet?"

Jack laughed but said seriously, "No, actually, I'm thinking of going into architecture. What do you think?"

Her smile widened. "I think that's a great idea…so long as you design me a magnificent house in the Hampton's."

He grinned and acquiesced with a bob of his head. "Sure, why not? At least I know you can afford me."

She gasped. "You're terrible, Jack Humphrey!"

Jack laughed lowly and leaned in towards her. His gaze dropped to her mouth and then back up to meet her eyes. "Maybe, but am I yours?"

Mia giggled and then nodded eagerly. "Yes. I'm yours and you're mine."

Jack sighed. "Finally."

He bridged the distance between them and kissed her tenderly, and Mia smiled because, at last, everything was as it should be.

**- The End - **

**A/N: And that's all she wrote, folks. (sigh) I'm really kinda sad that this has ended. Sure, I'm proud as anything for what this story has accomplished and the love this story has received, and I don't really want it to end yet…**

**BUT! It doesn't have to! That's right. I have a few ideas related to these characters that I'm going to see if I can develop into strong plots. If I do, I'll post them. There is one project that should be up really soon, which some of you lucky reviewers already know about. I'm not going to mention anything specific here though, just in case it doesn't work out as well as I would like.**

**Guys, seriously, this has been great. I've have been flattered and overjoyed at the kind words you've all had to share. I'm just glad you've enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it, and I'm so glad you fell in love with Jack and Mia (Mack! Hehe) just like I did.**

**I'd really appreciate it if you leave a review each for the road. Let me know what you thought of this chapter and the story as a whole. I was going to ask for your fave character, but something tells me that Jack would have won hands down.**

**Thanks so much for everything!**

**Be safe.**

**- Marie**


End file.
